


Pé de Saci

by Shidai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Baekhyun Vestibulando Med Por Amor, Brasil!au, Chanyeol Indie e Otaku Fedido, Dia Nacional do Saci, Especial Dia 31 de Outubro, Family Fluff, M/M, Slight Haters to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidai/pseuds/Shidai
Summary: Ainda se adaptando ao começo da vida universitária, o estudante de letras Carlos Chanyeol vê no aniversário de 15 anos do primo Sérgio Sehun um motivo perfeito para passar uma semana no sítio da avó Daniela, em uma cidadezinha no interior do Pará. Ele esperava paz, nostalgia e encher o bucho de comida típica paraense, principalmente depois de tanto tempo sem visitar o lugar. Mas Carlos acaba percebendo que não é só isso que vai ter quando encontra Breno Baekhyun, o afilhado de sua avó com quem vive em pé de guerra desde que eram crianças por conta de um acontecimento traumático.Já sabendo que os dois morriam de vontade de sair na bicuda, Dona Daniela os convence a fazer uma trégua e eles concordam, mesmo que não percam a chance de provocar um ao outro. Todavia, quando o leite azeda, as frutas e verduras acabam mordidas e os cavalos fogem voltando com a crina toda trançada, eles percebem que existe algo muito maior do que uma simples rixa entre os dois e decidem investigar, se embrenhando no meio da mata atrás de uma das maiores figuras do folclore brasileiro.[CHANBAEK; PARÁ!AU; DIA DO SACI]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Hyoyeon/Cho Kyuhyun





	Pé de Saci

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DO DIA 31/10/2020]
> 
> VOLTEEEEEEEI e logo no dia 31 que é pra ser firme! O/
> 
> E aí, galerinha do bairro, como vocês tão? Senti muita saudade, sem mancada. Eu resolvi dar uma sumida pra renovar as energias e agora tô de volta pra tentar fazer vocês sorrirem, começando com essa fanfic cujo plot eu tenho desde 2019 feita especialmente pra ele, a estrela do nosso folclore, o Saci! (a.k.a. Saci Pererê, a.k.a. Mati Taperê, a.k.a. um monte de outros nomes porquê ele pode). 
> 
> Mas antes da leitura, vamos de alguns fatos pra vocês poderem aproveitar melhor a fic: 
> 
> 🌳 Chanyeol e Baekhyun possuem nomes brasileiros (Carlos e Breno), porém alternei entre os dois nomes de cada um e usei mais os nomes coreanos pra ficar mais fácil de vocês entenderem;  
> 🌳 Algumas (talvez muitas) referências sobre Naruto, porquê o Chan é um otaku fanboy (e cheiroso);  
> 🌳 Tentativa falha de comédia, mas juro que tem umas piadas legais, me deem uma chance, galera;  
> 🌳 Como dito na sinopse, essa fanfic é uma Pará!au, então terá gírias e expressões típicas do meu país que amo tanto. Mas não se preocupem que nas notas finais eu vou deixar um glossário com o significado de cada uma.
> 
> ALIÁS, VOCÊS VIRAM ESSA CAPA SUPER LINDA E PERFEITA??? FOI A MILLA (/aeryixing) QUE FEZ! OBRIGADA POR TUDO, AMIGA, TU SABE FAZER CAPA DIVERTIDA SIM! ❤️
> 
> A betagem da fanfic foi feita por mim, por isso perdoem os erros ortográficos e possíveis furos de roteiro! 
> 
> Agora sim, feliz dia do saci e boa leitura! 🌳🍎

****

**CAPÍTULO** **ÚNICO**

Ao contrário do dinheiro, sacis realmente dão em árvore.

≥

— ÉGUA DO CALOR!

Chanyeol gritou da forma mais paraense possível, se encostando na porteira pequena do sítio e sacudindo a gola do moletom do  _ Arctic Monkeys  _ até então somente usado no ar condicionado do  _ shopping boulevard. _ Seu cabelo estava hiper bagunçado e ele carregava uma mochila pesadíssima nas costas, além do principal suprassumo da classe média: Uma sacola de supermercado cheia com itens para dar de presente, porque se você viajar pra casa de parente e não levar nada, já pode se considerar deserdado. 

— Ô DE CASA, CHEGUEI! — berrou, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção de alguma alma viva, quase materializando uma panela e fazendo mais barulho do que quando xingava o governo da janela. O universitário estava doidinho para matar aquele calor e tomar um banho no igarapé que sabia ficar nos fundos do terreno, pois o sonho de consumo do jovem paraense é ter um terreno com igarapé e felizmente esse era um dos únicos privilégios que tinha. 

Foi inevitável não abrir um sorriso enorme. Fazia alguns meses que ele não fugia da rotina chata de jovem adulto responsável — mesmo que fizesse só um ano que estava oficialmente habilitado a ser preso, mas ele gostava de dramatizar a própria vida —, conseguindo o motivo perfeito que vinha a ser o aniversário do primo mais novo e finalmente podendo viajar para o pequeno sítio da avó Daniela:  _ Recanto dos Sonhos e Fantasias _ , nome esse que Chanyeol pensava poder ser facilmente o título de algum motel. 

Claro que, quando ele falou isso pra ela, ficou uma semana sem poder tomar açaí. Aquele foi um dos dias mais tristes da sua vida, salvo claro, a morte do Asuma em Naruto.

_ Nossa, _ mas Chanyeol chorou três dias e três noites sem parar odiando o Hidan até a faculdade o chamar de volta a vida para chorar e odiar as xerox que custavam um rim, os trabalhos em grupo, certos professores falando sobre o TCC no primeiro mês de aula e a descoberta que o curso de Letras podia não ter tanta matemática, mas ninguém te avisa que você vai acabar fazendo uma planilha de orçamento no Excel para as unhas de caranguejo e os guaranás caçulinhas que você lanchou ao longo do ano. 

_ Orçamento esse que ele gastava com gosto e sem arrependimentos, que fique claro.  _

— Mas será possível que ninguém vai abrir isso aqui?! — perguntou alto, sentindo que ia derreter de tanto calor. 

Para Chanyeol, não tinha coisa pior que vir de uma capital que poderia ser considerada a sucursal do inferno — ela mesma, Belém do Pará, onde se tu não prestar atenção poder ser premiado com uma manga na cabeça — e infelizmente ainda ser calorento. 

Enfim, a hipocrisia. 

— JÁ VAI, JÁ VAI! — Alguém respondeu e a porta da casa ao longe se abriu. — Te acalma que meu ouvido não é peni…

O rapaz sorriu divertido quando sua avó arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era se esgoelava na porteira do sítio dela. Ele acenou e ela sorriu, os cabelos castanhos enrolados com alguns fios brancos balançando enquanto corria na direção do neto. 

— Pequeno, tu chegastes! — Dona Daniela abriu o portão e o abraçou apertado. Carlos riu e a rodopiou no ar, se sentindo adorável por perceber que mesmo sendo mais alto que ela, sua vó não deixava de lado o apelido carinhoso. — Porquê tu não ligou pra avisar que já estava aqui, menino?

— Quis fazer uma surpresa — explicou, sorrindo, abraçando ela pelos ombros com a mão livre e deixando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. — E aí, como a senhora tá? E o resto do povo? 

Enquanto ela falava sobre seus primos e as novidades que tinham acontecido, Chanyeol aproveitou para reviver um pouco as memórias. Todo aquele verde das pequenas plantações, borboletas que passeavam sem rumo, o ar fresco e a brisa que batia nas folhas o faziam bem. 

Talvez fosse por isso que as crianças da escola local adoravam passar uma tarde lá. Afinal de contas, sua avó sempre dizia que não tinha coisa melhor do que sentir o coração aquecido ao ver o sorriso no rosto das crianças brincando com os bichos e perguntando das plantas. 

— Todo mundo tá doido pra te ver e eu tô fazendo um almoço caprichado por tua causa, então é bom não reclamar, viu? — ela disse divertida quando finalmente entraram na velha e aconchegante casa de madeira azul com chão vermelho. 

— Eita porra, é hoje que eu encho meu bucho! — Chanyeol disse animado e suspirou ansioso. Ela entortou a boca e lhe deu um tapa no ombro por causa do palavrão e ele riu, correndo até passar pela cozinha e fazendo uma entrada triunfal. — Cuidado, diabéticos, pois o docinho chegou!

_ Péssimo.  _

— Carlinhos! — Sehun, ou Serginho, o primo mais novo, foi o primeiro a pular na direção do universitário e lhe abraçar, fazendo 

Chanyeol sorrir ao escutar o apelido de infância do seu nome brasileiro. Já fazia um tempo que não ouvia e aquilo imediatamente lhe trouxe uma sensação de lar. 

— E aí, apresentador do Altas Horas e filho do Malandro, ansioso pro teu aniversário? 

Claro que Carlos não ia perder a chance de fazer trocadilhos com o apelido dele, todos tão sem graça que eram dignos de um boomer de 30 anos metido a humorista. Sehun revirou os olhos, mas sorriu, afinal de contas, adorava aquele ridículo. 

— Tu é a pessoa mais sem graça do mundo e ainda diz que tem açúcar? — Hyoyeon, a prima mais velha, perguntou falsamente ácida e com as mãos na cintura. Ele revirou os olhos, soltando Sehun e correndo na direção dela, que também o abraçou apertado. — Senti tua falta, cabeção. Tu cresceu tanto, parece que foi um dia desses que eu te salvei de levar um coice da Estrela.

— Mas parece que foi ontem que tu me ajudou a conquistar a Hyo. — relembrou Kyuhyun, o marido da Hyoyeon, abraçando o mais novo pelos ombros. Ele e Hyo já eram adolescentes quando Chanyeol e Sehun eram crianças, mas mesmo assim a dupla o ajudou a sair da friendzone com a mulher incrível que ela era e graças á isso, os dois já eram casados a cinco anos. _ De nada. _ — É muito bom te ver de novo, Carlinhos.

— Também tô muito feliz de ver vocês! — falou, realmente feliz com todo aquele carinho. 

Antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa, puxou uma cadeira — sedentário, né — e se sentou, tirando a mochila das costas e pondo a sacola do supermercado nas pernas sob os olhos curiosos de todos.

— Mamãe mandou presentes pra todo mundo!

Não deu cinco segundos e a sacola sumiu, indo parar nas mãos da avó dele que teve toda a atenção enquanto Carlos ficava ali no canto, esquecido no churrasco. 

_ O interesse é o mal do ser humano, tá amarrado. _

— Essa maquiagem é da boa! Vai aumentar mais o meu brilho natural, valeu primo! — agradeceu Hyoyeon, toda confiante ao mesmo tempo que abraçava as paletas, batons e rímeis como se fossem filhos dela, fazendo todo mundo rir. 

Ela trabalhava sobre o nome de DJ Hyo —  _ “a rainha das aparelhagens!”,  _ como a vinheta de DJ dela dizia — pelas festas tomadas pelo tecnomelody, tecnobrega e tecnofunk, todos ritmos tipicamente paraenses que tocavam aos montes ali naquela cidadezinha do interior.

Como um jovem adulto que amava bandinhas indie, energético monster roxo e cujo papel de parede do computador era uma foto do  _ The Neighbourhood, _ Chanyeol poderia muito bem dizer que odiava o estilo musical típico do próprio estado só pra fazer capa, mas ele amava demais o seu país Pará pra mentir e dizer que não fazia o S quando escutava  _ Príncipe Negro _ tocando em algum carro do ovo ou não completava  _ São Amores _ com “pei, pei” e “já matei” quando ouvia alguém cantar. 

Proibido ter síndrome de vira-lata na frente das crianças, sujeito a paulada.

Em meio aos olhos arregalados e sorrisos de orelha a orelha, logo outras coisas foram saindo da sacola. Tiaras, brincos e vestidos para vovó, alguns itens temáticos de Harry Potter para a segunda prima mais velha Seulgi e duas camisas de time para Kyuhyun. Esse era um presente polêmico, já que ele gostava tanto do Paysandu quanto do Remo, os dois times rivais do Pará. Calúnia, ultraje e desrespeito na opinião dos outros, mas Carlos nem ligava, afinal odiava futebol. 

— Diz pra tia que eu agradeci, viu? — Kyuhyun pediu sorridente e o universitário assentiu, sorrindo também e fazendo um high-five com ele.

— E pra mim, não tem presente não? Eu sabia que tu era meio leso, mas desse jeito?

Ao ouvir aquela voz, sua cara fechou em dois segundos. Chanyeol respirou fundo e pôs as mãos nos bolsos antes de se virar e tentar agir normalmente. Ele poderia estar no vale do fim ou na aldeia ninja mais distante, mas ainda assim reconheceria aquele que lhe olhava com uma cara enfezada. 

Baekhyun — ou Breno, o nome brasileiro do dito cujo — era o afilhado de sua avó e morava no sítio desde que tinha oito anos por causa da morte da mãe. Eles até se davam bem no começo, mas Carlos nunca o perdoou pelo que fez quando eram crianças — embora o que sentisse pelo outro fosse raiva e não um ódio mortal, como o de Sasuke por Itachi — e desde então não se bicavam. Inclusive, Chanyeol se questionava porque ele retribuía a raiva na mesma medida se nunca tinha feito nada para ele. Pelo menos, não do mesmo jeito que ele tinha feito, é claro.

E pra completar o combo, Breno ainda estava encostado na parede de braços e sorrindo cínico como se dissesse que era melhor do que ele, fazendo o rapaz fechar a cara no mesmo instante. 

Se Baekhyun não fosse enteado de sua avó, já tinha pegado ele na bicuda.

— Sehun, teu presente é só no dia do aniversário, tá? Exigência da mamãe — falou, se virando para o primo que assentiu, dando de ombros. Olhou de novo para Breno, cruzando os braços. — Não tem nada pra ti aqui, eu não trouxe presente pra gente que fala sem pensar.

Ele odiava ser a pessoa que trazia o silêncio constrangedor, mas mesmo passando tanto tempo sem olhar pra cara do mais velho, era incrível a forma como ele lhe irritava. E já que ele não gostava de Chanyeol também, estavam quites. De canto de olho, viu seus primos se olharem claramente constrangidos, sem saber o que fazer. Já Breno, continuava com a mesma cara.

— Chanyeol, tu não quer descansar da viagem, meu filho? — Dona Daniela perguntou, pondo as mãos nos ombros do neto e sorrindo para o afilhado. Obviamente ela sabia que eles não iam com a fuça um do outro e queria evitar que saíssem na porrada. — E tu, Baek, que tal voltar na hora do almoço? A Seulgi vai chegar logo e tu tens que abrir a porteira pra ela porque daqui a pouco o Sehun vai pro colégio e não vai poder fazer isso. 

— De rocha. — ele respondeu, lançando um olhar entediado na direção de Chanyeol e finalmente saiu dali. O mais novo se recompôs, balançando a cabeça. 

— Vem, barraqueiro, vou mostrar onde você vai ficar — disse a matriarca, andando.

Pôs a minha mochila sobre um dos ombros, acenando para os primos e seguindo a avó pelo longo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. As paredes da casa de alvenaria estavam pintadas com o azul claro de sempre, e a cômoda envernizada com um vaso de flores junto a foto de algum santo com um terço em cima trouxeram tanto lembranças boas quanto lembranças ruins para o rapaz, como na vez que saiu na ponta dos pés de madrugada para beber água e tomou um puta susto vendo Santo Antônio lhe encarando, parecendo prever que seria um encalhado.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao cômodo e ela abriu a porta, logo reconheceu de quem era o quarto, quase revirando os olhos, mas fazendo careta. 

— Ah não, vó…

— Anão é um moço bem pequeno, Chanyeol — ela disse indignada com as mãos na cintura. — Tu só vai ficar aqui uns dias, menino. Hyoyeon dorme com Kyuhyun quase todas as noites, o quarto do Sehun é o menor da casa e tu sabes que a Seulgi não gosta de ninguém entrando no quarto dela porque ela vive corrigindo provas dos alunos e precisa de silêncio. Por favor, tenta não implicar com o Breno, tá? A primeira coisa que sair dessa tua boca grande vai ser motivo pra ele reclamar também. Faz isso pela sua avózinha, tudo bem?

Carlos revirou os olhos e ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro, mas concordou. Obviamente, não falaria nada pelo simples fato de que amava demais a mais velha para sair por aí fazendo barraco diariamente e, mesmo não suportando o outro, ninguém ia aguentar brigar todo dia. Além do fato que ele não queria ser conhecido como "o primo que quando vem pra cá sempre faz barraco". Se bem que sua família nem podia falar nada, pois o idioma oficial dos Park Pereira era o berro. 

Dona Daniela sorriu, selando a testa do neto com um berro e saindo do quarto. O mais novo soltou um suspiro cansado, coçando a cabeça. 

Não se conformava quando viajava pra casa de alguém da família e acabava tendo que dormir no quarto de qualquer pessoa. Se ele já não gostava quando alguém lhe visitava e ficava no seu, imagina o cidadão que era o dono do quarto onde ele ia dormir? E ainda mais essa pessoa sendo Baekhyun?

Afastou o pensamento da cabeça e tentou ser positivo, afinal só ficaria ali por uns dias. Largou a mochila pesada ao lado do colchão e colocou algumas outras coisas na mesinha que ficava no canto do quarto, como perfume, escova de dentes e seu creme de cabelo que dava brilho em seus fios ruivos, apenas o básico. 

Observou o local. Tinha uma escrivaninha pequena com um notebook em cima, junto a uma caneca com os dizeres "Açaí é vida, então não estrague a vida com granola", — e ele odiou concordar. Em uma estante velha de madeira, uma pilha de livros de vestibular junto com algumas fitas do Círio de Nazaré e uma coleção de palhetas. Acima da cama, um pôster velho do Charlie Brown Jr. e uma bandeira do Pará pendurada. 

Riu incrédulo, se perguntando como Baekhyun poderia ser tão chato e ter tanto bom gosto ao mesmo tempo, praticamente um ultraje. Balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, indo em direção a cozinha, percebendo que não tinha mais ninguém lá. Deu de ombros e saiu de casa, fazendo um caminho que já conhecia muito bem. Saltitou um pouco, fingindo que estava pulando uma amarelinha imaginária e rindo da própria doidice até chegar em frente a uma árvore. 

E veja bem, não era uma árvore, era A árvore. Uma belíssima goiabeira que, mesmo velhinha, estava carregada de frutos e parecia tão bonita como em sua infância, quando subia e ficava lá em cima, pensando na vida e desabafando para o universo sobre seus colegas sempre tomarem sua tigela de açaí na hora da merenda da escola. Se sentou ao pé da goiabeira, pôs os fones de ouvido e sorriu involuntário ao escutar a melodia de Senhor do Tempo, do Charlie Brown Jr. 

Lembrou de quando eu era pequeno, correndo no meio da chuva e cantando a música sem nem saber a letra direito e riu com a lembrança, tendo aquele breve momento que todos nós temos, aquele onde pensamos que tudo era mais fácil quando éramos crianças. Por mais que Carlos fosse um típico menino da cidade, e até mesmo um tanto mimado por viver nas asas da mãe, não conseguia deixar de se sentir conectado com o interior. 

As coisas naquela cidadezinha eram mais calmas, mais simples, até a comida era melhor. Sem o trânsito caótico de Belém, o barulho constante da cidade e o sorvete da Estação das Docas que custava dez reais — coisas que só quem mora na cidade pode reclamar, então se você for de outro lugar, pare de graça —, apesar do sorvete de açaí ser bom mesmo. 

Mesmo que amasse a agitação da capital, sendo o extrovertido que era e falando com todo mundo que encontrava na rua, sendo viciado em ir pro rock doido, Porto Solamar e de vez em quando até pro La Musique — um único dia de barão em vários meses —, momentos como aquele deveriam ser apreciados ao máximo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento e a música me embalarem. Quando estava quase tirando um cochilo básico, foi como se Orochimaru estivesse tramando um plano maligno e ele fosse o Sasuke, pois uma pedra acertou sua testa, lhe fazendo acordar de supetão. 

— Cuidado, _ Carlinhos,  _ camarão que dorme na praia a onda leva, ou melhor, leso que dorme na goiabeira leva badocada! 

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, olhando para frente e avistando um Baekhyun sorrindo malicioso com um estilingue nas mãos e uma expressão que dizia "Pode vir pro fight". O mais novo sinceramente não conseguia acreditar que ele, com 19 anos naquela cara de pau que nunca tinha visto um óleo de peroba, tinha agido de uma forma tão infantil e imatura. Mas para o azar de Breno, Carlos, com seus belíssimos 18 anos, não ligava nem um pouco para a maturidade que precisava ter. 

Se levantou, batendo o cabelo para o lado que nem a Joelma e com um sorriso cínico, caminhou na direção dele. Seus passos eram calmos, diferente da ideia que estava se formando em sua cabeça tão rápido quanto as estratégias de Shikamaru. Sua postura era confiante e o olhava firme. Baekhyun mantinha a mesma postura, porém Chanyeol percebeu os olhos dele vacilarem e ali viu sua chance. 

Parecendo o Relâmpago McQueen, correu atrás dele, mas o ridículo entendeu o seu gesto com tempo suficiente para pegar o beco, e égua do desgraçado que corria rápido, viu? Porém, ele não tinha nem ideia que Chanyeol era obrigado a dar sete voltas na quadra da sua antiga escola porque dormia no meio da aula de educação física e já acordava no pique. 

Por isso, desviou o foco e cortou e cortou caminho pelo lado da casa, conseguindo achá-lo. Baekhyun olhou para trás, suspirando aliviado por não ter ninguém e deixando a guarda rebaixada. O mais novo sorriu maligno, andando na ponta dos pés pra ficar em frente à ele. Quando Baekhyun se virou, soltou um grito e ele também, completamente em choque e com os olhos mais arregalados que o cara do Grito. 

— Baekhyun! — disparou, pondo as mãos ao lado do rosto em um choque tão falso que com certeza lhe faria ganhar o Oscar. — Quem tem medo é porque tem culpa no cartório, ou melhor, quem age que nem um gala seca leva susto!

Baekhyun grunhiu feito um lobisomem, completamente puto. Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho sacana, se preparando para dizer umas poucas e boas na cara daquele gala seca, mas Dona Daniela apareceu na varanda da casa e começou a berrar feito louca. 

— Podem parar já com essa palhaçada, mas eu não tô dizendo, mesmo! — a cara dela estava a mais pura indignação, os cabelos bagunçados e os pés batendo no chão — Tamanhos cavalões e agindo feito duas crianças criadas a leite com pera! Podem parar de palhaçada e já pra dentro, seus maluvidos, vão tomar banho pra almoçar! 

E eles foram. Andando lado a lado feito a Ino e a Sakura, empurrando um ao outro com os ombros para ver quem caía primeiro. 

≥

Já de banho tomado, Chanyeol precisava confessar que estava com muito bom humor por ter vivenciado depois de tanto tempo a experiência de tomar banho na casa da avó.

Nem mesmo o banheiro mais minimalista e organizado do hotel mais chique e caro do mundo barrava o banheiro com metade da parede com azulejos e a outra não, a cortina com estampa de bolhas e flores, a luz do sol que adentrava a janelinha — e dava até um calorzinho no coração quando ela refletia na água — e claro, a melhor coisa: O sabonete Phebo, aquele que deixava o cheirinho na pele e faz você se sentir um bolinho fofo. 

Carlos colocou uma bermuda confortável que tinha comprado na promoção no Manolitto e uma camisa preta com a estampa do Harry Potter tirada em 12x no cartão da Riachuelo, se sentindo completamente nas nuvens. Mas ele não sabia que sua felicidade estava prestes a aumentar. 

Assim que botou os pés na cozinha, abriu um sorriso tão grande que faltou rasgar a cara. A mesa do almoço, forrada com uma toalha cheia de galinhas d'angola e aquele plástico transparente por cima pra não sujar, estava até o bico de panelas. Galinha caipira, arroz paraense e arroz branco, peixe frito, salada e para a felicidade geral da nação, não poderia faltar uma enorme jarra de açaí, para quem quisesse comer junto com o almoço ou como sobremesa. 

— É como a Gabi Melim disse: Ouvi dizer que existe paraíso na terra, mas diferente dela, eu não só sei que esse existe como posso viver nele! — falou todo feliz, começando a se servir. 

— Eu nem sei quem é essa pequena, mas ela tem que vir almoçar aqui algum dia. Coitada, só ouviu dizer, precisa comer também! — Dona Daniela disse toda inocente, fazendo todos rirem. 

Baekhyun também veio, enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha e largando ela ali mesmo em cima do sofá. Chanyeol entortou a boca discretamente quando o viu, mas nem ferrando ele tiraria a felicidade do mais novo de ter toda aquela comida pra tirar a barriga da miséria até o símbolo químico do cobre fazer bico. 

— Vocês estavam morrendo de fome? Credo, nem me esperaram! 

Carlos nem precisou se virar para saber quem era, correndo para abraçar Seulgi, que tinha os olhos arregalados e lhe abraçou de volta com toda a força do mundo. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam que o abraço foi completamente revigorante. 

— Como assim tu já chegou? Pensei que tu só virias mais tarde! — ela perguntou animada. 

— Pegou o primeiro ônibus do dia, tava com muita saudade pra esperar — explicou, feliz demais por ver a pessoa que tanto tinha lhe inspirado e lhe motivado a ser professor de português. Com ela, Chanyeol pôde aprender desde pequeno sobre a incrível magia das palavras e como elas faziam uma diferença enorme.

— Eu só acho engraçado que nos outros dias ninguém aqui ganha abraço… — Breno soltou a indireta como quem não queria nada, fazendo Seulgi balançar a cabeça e ir abraçá-lo. 

Baekhyun sorriu convencido e Chanyeol revirou os olhos, lembrando que o dito cujo também era muito apegado a prima. 

— Bom, vamos parar de chatice e almoçar logo, por favor? — Hyoyeon pediu, acabando com a palhaçada momentânea. 

Logo todos se sentaram e começaram a comer. Carlos quase gemeu de alegria quando provou a galinha caipira da avó que se desmanchava na boca junto com aquele arroz paraense que só ela sabia fazer. Pegou um pedaço de peixe frito, retirando as espinhas e quase pulando de felicidade ao sentir o gosto bom. Seu estômago, acostumado a besteiras e açúcar, agradeceu muito naquele momento. 

— Vó, sem mancada, esse almoço tá firme! — disse de boca cheia, e todos concordaram, causando uma feição sorridente e iluminada no rosto da matriarca. 

— Eu já vou pra escola, vó! — Sehun apareceu de uniforme e mochila nas costas, deixando um beijo na bochecha da mulher. — Preciso resolver uns trabalhos lá e ajudar a Bia e a Mikaela com as coisas do conselho. 

— Mas vai assim sem almoçar, pequeno? Olha que te dá uma cara branca e tu desmaia lá no meio do povo! — Dona Daniela disse preocupada.

— Eu faço uma marmita pra ti se tu quiser, Sehun — Chanyeol se ofereceu, já se levantando para pegar um pote.

— Olha ele, de repente ficou prestativo — Breno falou baixinho, mas Carlos escutou mesmo assim. 

“Ô Nazinha, me dê forças se não eu saio na porrada com esse gala seca”, pensou, respirando fundo. 

— Não precisa não, primo, eu vou encher meu bucho de mingau de tapioca hoje! — disse divertido, abraçando Hyoyeon, Seulgi, Baekhyun e deixando um abraço bem apertado em Chanyeol. — Senti tua falta!

Aquilo fez o coração de Chanyeol aquecer e ele se lembrou de quando eram crianças, quando ele protegia Sehun dos outros meninos que queriam implicar com o primo mais novo. Por isso, tinham aquela conexão e eram muito carinhosos um com o outro.

— Agora fiquei foi com ciúmes! — brincou Hyoyeon, fazendo todos rirem.

No momento em que o mais novo da família pôs os pés para fora de casa, Dona Daniela se aproximou de todos para contar algo.

— Depois do almoço, vão descansar bem, porque mais tarde vamos cuidar do planejamento do aniversário surpresa do Bambam! 

Só bastou essa frase para que todos se dispersassem, porque apesar da ansiedade, a curiosidade era maior. Chanyeol bocejou, já sentindo aquele sono pós-almoço lhe acertar em cheio como uma shuriken e decidiu ir até o seu quarto provisório para tirar um cochilo até ás quatro da tarde. Todavia, quando estava no meio do corredor, escutou uma suave melodia. Ela mesclava o som do violão com uma voz doce e potente. 

E quanto mais se aproximava do quarto de Baekhyun, mais o som se intensificava. Quando abriu a porta devagar, deixando aberta apenas o suficiente para que pudesse encostar no batente, observou, chocado, o dono da voz ser Breno, tocando Molduras de um Retrato, uma das músicas mais nostálgicas do melody paraense, considerada uma marcante de peso, em versão acústica. 

— E o tempo vai passando, nas molduras de um retrato… — cantarolava, de olhos fechados e um sorrisinho brando no rosto. 

Carlos jamais imaginaria que aquele dito cujo tivesse uma voz tão bonita e que combinava tão bem com o tom daquela canção. Estranhamente, sentia uma sensação de aconchego, como se estivesse sendo aquecido e coberto por uma enorme colcha de retalhos feita de notas musicais. Algo tão simples, porém incrívelmente maravilhoso. 

Quando a canção terminou, Chanyeol ainda estava envolto por aquele sentimento bom, contendo a vontade de pedir para que Breno cantasse mais um pouco. Todavia, no exato momento em que o mais velho abriu os olhos, o sorriso calmo que ele tinha no rosto sumiu rapidamente, dando lugar a uma expressão de raiva.

— Não acredito que a cidade seja tão moderna e você não tenha aprendido a bater na porta, Park. 

Chanyeol deu uma risada cheia de escárnio. A pessoa até poderia ter um talento incrível, mas a personalidade irritante sempre a acompanhava. 

— Talvez eu não tenha aprendido, mas uma coisa que eu com certeza sei é sobre não ser ignorante de graça. — respondeu de braços cruzados e Baekhyun rosnou com a audácia do outro, que mantinha o olhar firme. — E não sei se já comunicaram a vossa senhoria, mas eu também estou nesse quarto agora. Sob protesto, é claro.

— Eu já sabia, minha mãe me avisou e eu aceitei. Sob protesto, é claro. — rebateu, deixando o violão em cima da cama e indo em direção a porta, mas parando ao lado de Chanyeol. Lhe lançou um olhar de alerta. — Não mexa em nada, fica na sua e fique fora do quarto quando eu estiver estudando que teremos uma convivência aceitável. Se eu souber que você tirou uma única coisa do lugar, eu te dou uma bicuda, entendido?

Chanyeol assentiu, não só porque não tinha a menor vontade de mexer nas coisas do outro e descobrir seus segredos obscuros, mas também porque se não fizesse, provavelmente sairia na bicuda com ele ali mesmo. O mais velho sorriu falso, logo depois fechando a cara e saindo do quarto. Carlos revirou os olhos, se jogando no colchão que estava no piso e pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça, cansado, porém pensativo. 

Pelo visto, o ranço que sentia de Baekhyun era mais forte do que pensava e isso lhe irritava. Mas se o outro não se daria ao luxo de deixar aquilo de lado, Chanyeol, como a pessoa rancorosa que era, também não falaria nada. Por um pouco de paz, bancaria o hokage pacificador por um tempo. 

≥

— O que vocês acham de doce de laranja com chocolate?

— Uma ideia boa, mas talvez como sabor do bolo. Acho mais fácil apostarmos no doce de goiaba, é o favorito dele. 

Hyoyeon concordou com a sugestão de Chanyeol, anotando “Doce de goiaba” com um coraçãozinho do lado na lista de comes e bebes do aniversário de Sehun. Eles, juntamente com dona Daniela, Baekhyun e Seulgi estavam na varanda, dispersos entre cadeiras de balanço e redes. Como só tinham três cadeiras e uma rede limpa, Carlos e Breno foram obrigados a dividí-la, e ao mesmo tempo que tentavam se manter quietos, não paravam de se empurrar pelos ombros, como se estivessem em uma briga de galo. 

— Com isso, temos canudinhos, vatapá de camarão e também de frango pra quem tiver alergia, arroz paraense, lasanha, brigadeiro, beijinho, monteiro lopes, goiabada e… Será que dá pros dois bebês de cinco anos pararem com a fuleragem? — Seulgi, que já não tinha muito paciência, logo se irritou com o show da dupla, que logo parou, olhando para baixo como se fossem duas crianças que tinham feito besteira. A professora negou com a cabeça. — Realmente, 18 e 19 anos não são nem de longe sinal de maturidade. Se vocês continuarem com isso até no dia da festa do Sehun, eu tô avisando que vai ter fight e eu não quero nem saber.

— Sandrinha, nada de violência! Você sabe que eu não admito isso aqui. — Dona Daniela alertou, a chamando pelo apelido do nome brasileiro como sempre fazia quando queria chamar a atenção da neta, mas de uma forma carinhosa. 

A professora bufou; odiava ser chamada no diminutivo. Hyoyeon sabia disso e queria ver a porrada comendo, por isso riu alto para provocar e Kyuhyun fez o mesmo. Chanyeol também acabou rindo porque os apelidos de todos ali eram no diminutivo, menos os do casal modelo — Hyo e Kyu — que não tinham nomes brasileiros. 

— Mas mesmo assim, eu concordo com você. — A matriarca continuou, direcionando o olhar para o neto e o afilhado. — Pequenos, por mais que eu chame vocês desse jeito, ambos sabem muito bem que não são mais crianças. Chanyeol tem 18 anos e já está estudando para ser professor e Baekhyun tem 19 e vai fazer vestibular para pediatria. Já pensaram que se vocês continuarem desse jeito não vão conseguir a credibilidade dos pais dos alunos e pacientes de vocês? 

Ela perguntou e os dois se entreolharam, negando juntamente com a cabeça e suspirando arrependidos como se tivessem sido pegos no pulo. A mais velha sorriu pequeno. 

— Pois bem. Por isso, seja lá qual for o motivo de vocês se estranharem, tratem logo de dar uma trégua, se não eu mesma faço esse tratado de paz e vocês sabem como funciona.

Não bastava ser um gênio para entender que o “tratado de paz” de Dona Daniela se referia a alguns dias sem o açaí do almoço e o wi-fi do sítio desligado, o que traria problemas não só pra eles, e sim pra todo mundo, já que Seulgi e Hyoyeon precisavam da internet para trabalhar. E mediante aos olhares ameaçadores das primas, Chanyeol soube que precisava aceitar. 

Carlos se levantou da rede, ficando na frente de Baekhyun e estendendo a mão para o outro, á contragosto. 

— Não vou te irritar e você não me irrita enquanto eu ficar aqui. Depois, pode me detestar o quanto você quiser, eu vou fazer o mesmo. — sugeriu, observando o outro olhar para sua mão e bufou. — Vamos logo com isso, não tenho o dia todo. 

Breno revirou os olhos, se levantando e apertando a mão daquele que mal chegara e já estava lhe estressando.

— Fechado. Mas uma mijada fora do penico e tu vai se ver comigo,  _ Carlinhos. _ — Baekhyun alertou, falando o apelido do outro com ironia.

— Porra, que medo do cacete que me deu agora, se aparecesse uma Matinta Pereira aqui na minha frente, tu ainda seria mais medonho que ela, socorro! — respondeu igualmente irônico e com uma pontinha de veneno que fez Hyoyeon, Seulgi e Kyuhyun rirem.

Baekhyun o olhou completamente puto. 

— Seu gala seca do cara…

— Agora que está tudo bem, que tal se eu fizer um pouco de doce de jerimum pra merenda? Hyo comprou alguns na feira comunitária e eu preciso usar logo antes que apodreçam. 

Chanyeol não acreditava que tinha vivido para ver a carranca medonha de Baekhyun se transformar na expressão mais feliz e fofa do mundo no momento em que ouviu as palavras “doce de jerimum”, pulando e assentindo como se fosse um pinto no lixo.

— De rocha! — ele respondeu e dona Daniela riu, bagunçando seus cabelos e indo para a cozinha. — Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! Viva a paz nas nações do globo! Faça amor, não faça guerra! 

Ele começou a dançar que nem um doido, como se ele tivesse sozinho. E sem que percebesse, ao negar com a cabeça, Chanyeol deixou um leve sorriso escapar. 

≥

Chanyeol estava tão cansado da viagem que nem percebeu quando capotou em cima do colchão. 

O galo do sítio cantando para anunciar a manhã e o barulho do ventilador o acordaram. Ainda meio desnorteado, olhou no relógio do celular e percebeu que ainda eram cinco da manhã, olhando para o lado e percebendo que Breno não estava na cama dele. Até tentou voltar a dormir, mas foi vencido pelo sono que havia ido embora sem nem avisar. Se espreguiçou, levantando-se e indo em direção a cozinha para tomar um copo de água, mas acabou tomando um susto mesmo ao ver Seulgi e Baekhyun já acordados.

— Égua! — falou alto, chamando a atenção da dupla. 

— Bom dia, belo adormecido — Seulgi brincou, terminando de coar o café, imagem que fez Chanyeol sorrir, pois fazia tempo que não tomava café coado. — Eu achei que você só ia levantar mais tarde. A vida de universitário está realmente te fazendo responsável, né?

— Estou em choque ao ver que alguém da cidade não é tão preguiçoso quanto parece — A fala, claro, veio de Baekhyun, que estava sentado à mesa e cortava o pão como se quisesse assassiná-lo. 

Chanyeol revirou os olhos. Obviamente, a trégua poderia estar rolando, mas as piadinhas e as implicâncias não iriam deixar de existir tão cedo. O universitário apenas negou com a cabeça, sentando na ponta da mesa e se servindo de um pouco de café, fechando os olhos e sorrindo ao saborear algo que não fosse feito em uma cafeteira. 

— Bom dia, meus pequenos e minha pequena! — Dona Daniela apareceu, com uma redinha no cabelo e um sorriso no rosto, deixando um beijo na testa de cada um. Carlos sorriu, sentindo que seu dia já tinha começado bom só com aquilo. A mulher então olhou para ele e para Breno. — Bom, espero que vocês dois estejam preparados para fazer as tarefas aqui no sítio, ainda mais agora que vamos ter muita coisa pra fazer para o aniversário do Sehun. 

Baekhyun, que já estava acostumado ao trabalho braçal diário, assentiu. Todavia, Chanyeol piscou os olhos confuso, sem entender direito o que a avó tinha dito. 

— Como assim, vó? O aniversário do Serginho não é só no fim de semana?

— E você acha que a gente vai deixar pra fazer tudo no dia,  _ pomba lesa?  _ — Breno, claro, não perdeu a oportunidade de encher o saco do outro, soltando uma risada alta. — Eu  _ a-pos-to _ que você pensou que ia vir pra cá e ficar de boa pensando na morte da bezerra sem fazer nada. Surpresa, Carlinhos _ , _ aqui todo mundo trabalha. 

Carlos bufou irritado, contendo a vergonha. Talvez,  _ só um pouquinho,  _ ele tenha pensado que ia fazer tudo aquilo que Baekhyun tinha acabado de dizer, porque em todos os casos, a preguiça sempre lhe dominava. Mas ele não era um  _ gala seca  _ e sabia muito bem que precisava ajudar nas tarefas diárias. 

— Claro que não — mentiu, terminando o café em uma golada só e olhando para a avó com um sorriso — Pode mandar bala, vó, que eu faço o que for preciso. 

— Esse é o meu Carlinhos, sempre trabalhador — ela apertou as bochechas do neto, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos e Seulgi rir. — Agora me escutem, vocês dois. Quero que vocês colham as laranjas, maçãs e tomates, peguem um pouco de coentro e salsinha, tirem leite e dêem comida para os cavalos. Ah, não esqueçam de verificar se as goiabas estão maduras o suficiente para fazer goiabada. Se tiverem, tragam uma cesta cheia. 

Os dois assentiram. Minutos depois, já tinham terminado o café da manhã reforçado, se despedido de Seulgi que dava aulas na escola durante a manhã e já estavam do lado de fora da casa, preparados para o serviço. 

— Muito bem, Chanyeol, você vai tirar o leite da Mimosa enquanto eu vou colher as maçãs. — Baekhyun explicou. 

— Nada disso, espertão! — Carlos discordou, fazendo Baekhyun arquear as sobrancelhas — Você vai tirar o leite enquanto eu colho as maçãs. É bem mais fácil e vamos levar menos tempo.

Baekhyun o olhou com desdém, cruzando os braços.

— Era de se esperar que o povo da cidade ame fazer corpo mole.

— E era de se esperar que tu não tenha outro argumento pra encher o saco. Égua do bicho insistente! — reclamou Chanyeol, realmente irritado com o fato de Breno não trocar o disco. 

— Eu não me importo — Baekhyun respondeu, dando de ombros — Eu sou o responsável por essas tarefas desde sempre e tu tá aqui na minha casa, o que significa que tu tem que fazer o que eu mando sem a mínima possibilidade de reclamar. 

Chanyeol bufou. Pronto, ao invés de ir passar as férias em um sítio, tinha sido mandado para cumprir ordens do Tobirama em Konoha. Se sentia um completo Uchiha prestes a se rebelar contra o governo.

— Já que tu não te importa, eu proponho o seguinte — respondeu, erguendo o dedo como se fosse alguém importante — Eu posso tirar o leite hoje, mas amanhã tu faz isso. Vamos revezando as tarefas e as coisas funcionam melhor, assim ninguém reclama que o serviço tá muito difícil. 

Baekhyun pensou por um instante. Ele já estava acostumado a fazer toda e qualquer tarefa relacionada ao sítio, mas qualquer um percebia que Chanyeol não tinha lá aquela experiência toda. E já que os dois estavam de trégua e ele não queria parecer cheio de _ Caprichos _ como a música de Nelsinho Rodrigues, concordou.

— De rocha. Mas não quero ouvir um pio depois, viu?

Chanyeol assentiu, controlando a criancice de imitar um passarinho só para tirar onda com a cara daquele dito cujo. Os dois então se dispersaram, e enquanto Breno se mandou para as macieiras do sítio, Carlos foi em direção ao pequeno celeiro do lugar com um balde e um banquinho em mãos. Assim que avistou a velha vaca Mimosa, aproximou-se com cuidado. Sabia que ela era mansa, mas mesmo assim estava com receio de machucá-la e também de se machucar. 

— E aí, Mimosa querida, como vai a vida? De boa? — perguntou, sentindo a vergonha alheia tomar conta de si enquanto a vaca continuava tranquila. — Então, não é nada pessoal, mas eu preciso de um pouco de leite. Eu sei que isso deve ser um saco pra você, ainda mais sendo o Baekhyun que te ordenha e acho que nós dois sabemos como ele pode ser insuportável — para sua felicidade, a vaca mugiu como se concordasse, e ele sorriu, suspirando animado. — Eu sabia que não era só eu! Não é possível que ninguém mais perceba isso e…

Conforme a conversa rolava com Chanyeol fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor — socializar e reclamar até não poder mais —, logo encheu o balde de leite, fazendo um leve afago em Mimosa antes de se levantar. 

— Valeu pelo leite, amiga. Amanhã eu venho aqui de novo pra gente conversar mais! É ótimo ter alguém pra desabafar — agradeceu, a abraçando de lado com cuidado. 

Assim que finalmente saiu do pequeno celeiro com o balde de leite em mãos e uma sensação de vitória tão grande quanto a de Naruto finalmente se tornando Hokage, Chanyeol pensou que não seria tão ruim ajudar nas tarefas do sítio se continuasse sendo ele mesmo, ou seja: Extrovertido, e mesmo com um pouquinho de preguiça, esforçado. Sorriu orgulhoso, decidindo procurar o dito cujo do Breno para ver se ele tinha sido tão eficiente quanto ele. 

Infelizmente para Chanyeol — e felizmente para o sítio —, quando encontrou Baekhyun perto de um açaizeiro enorme, viu que no chão estavam duas cestas cheias de maçãs, outra com tomates, mais uma com salsinha e outros temperos e por fim, uma com goiabas que apesar de maduras, se via de longe que ainda demorariam um pouco para fermentar, o que poderia ser um perigo se eles usassem para fazer a goiabada, mas não correriam esse risco. 

Bufou, se aproximando e percebendo que no tempo que utilizou para tirar o leite, Breno tinha feito tudo aquilo. Ele realmente tinha nascido com a bunda virada pra lua, por mais que não merecesse, e Carlos tinha que se virar nos trinta. 

— Ah, e aí,  _ Carlinhos? _ — ele cumprimentou, em um tom que misturava ironia, surpresa e até mesmo um pouco de… felicidade? — Égua, tu conseguiu mesmo. Já ia passar lá pra ver se tu não estavas enchendo o saco da Mimosa, ela pode ser um pouco dura ás vezes.

— E assim como o Naruto, você talvez não saiba disso? — perguntou divertido, fazendo referência ao famoso meme do discurso do Kakashi, mas ao ver a confusão aparente no rosto do outro, bufou. — É, realmente você não sabe disso. Enfim, saiba que a Mimosa colaborou bastante e foi super gente boa comigo.

— Gente eu suponho que não, porque ela é uma vaca, né — brincou Baekhyun, rindo da cara de bunda que o outro fez. — Tá bom, parei. Tu não sabe brincar, credo.

— E tu é ridículo — respondeu Chanyeol irritado, deixando o balde de leite no chão e apanhando uma goiaba para comer. — Então, acho que terminamos por hoje, vamos levar tudo para a vovó?

— Terminamos nada, eu terminei tudo, tu só ajudou — Baekhyun disse convencido e Carlos revirou os olhos — Mas antes da gente ir, eu acho que vi um cacho de açaí que já deve estar bom pra bater. Vou pegar e garantir uma forra pro nosso almoço hoje. 

— E tu lá sabe subir  _ num _ açaizeiro? — questionou Chanyeol, mordendo a goiaba. 

— Claro, esqueceu que eu sou o responsável por quase tudo aqui, inteligência? — respondeu Baekhyun, ficando de frente para a árvore e depois olhando para o próprio corpo. — Só vou precisar tirar essa camisa porque apesar dela ser velha, ela é frágil e ainda assim pode rasgar fácil. 

A cena que se seguiu passou em câmera lenta diante dos olhos de Chanyeol. Assim que Baekhyun tirou a camisa, seu abdômen incrívelmente definido apareceu, e apesar de não ter muitos gominhos, era lindo de uma forma que fez o futuro professor ficar hipnotizado. Baekhyun se agarrou no pé de açaí com uma facilidade que só alguém experiente poderia ter, subiu até o topo da árvore, retirando o cacho com apenas a força da mão e deslizando de volta para o chão como se fosse o Batman no poste da BatCaverna. 

E Chanyeol observou tudo isso com a boca aberta. 

— Carlinhos, eu sei que eu chamo a atenção, mas isso não é motivo pra estragar comida, barão. Vê se come essa goiaba e para de babar. 

Feita a provocação, Chanyeol saiu do transe e Baekhyun lhe lançou uma piscada e um sorriso de canto que o fizeram ficar irritado e a vergonha que há muito tempo não tinha voltar em um minuto. 

Enquanto os dois armazenavam as coisas no celeiro e Carlos terminava de comer a goiaba, pensou em como a vida era uma gala seca dos infernos por ter feito seu inimigo de infância virar o homem mais gostoso que já tinha visto até então. 

Que Nazinha e Rock Lee o protegessem e lhe fizesse lembrar que pegar Baekhyun, que supostamente odiava, não era atitude de quem tinha ido na corda do círio e nem de um ninja de verdade, porque se dependesse da tentação, ele levaria o sal. 

≥

Na manhã seguinte, Chanyeol percebeu o quão constrangedor um café da manhã poderia ser. 

Primeiro que Baekhyun inventou de sentar na sua frente e ficou lhe provocando o tempo todo, lançando piadinhas, indiretas e dando aquele sorriso de canto irritante de quem sabia que estava tirando vantagem. Segundo que de repente todo mundo que morava naquela casa resolveu acordar no canto do galo e sua avó, primas, primo e Kyuhyun não paravam de falar sobre o quanto estavam surpresos e ao mesmo tempo felizes pelos dois estarem se dando bem, fazendo Chanyeol manter um sorriso falso na cara só para não dizer que estava pagando o pato por achar alguém gostoso sem ser nem um pouco discreto. 

— E aí, Chanyeol, preparado para ser trabalhador por mais um dia? — perguntou Baekhyun assim que saíram da casa, com um sorriso provocador no rosto. — Se isso te motivar mais, eu posso até tirar minha camisa sem problema nenhum. 

Carlos bufou, percebendo que Breno não tiraria aquele momento da mente até ir embora. 

— Não enche o saco, Breno, para de saliência e vai fazer tuas coisas — disse sem paciência.

— Que eu me lembre, você que estava de saliência olhando meu corpinho seminu ontem — brincou só para ver Chanyeol ficar mais irritado. Era extremamente divertido para Breno ver quem sua mãe de coração e o resto da família consideravam justo e paciente como era jesus perder a paciência por tão pouco. — Mas vou quebrar o teu galho. Depois que a gente conferir as coisas lá no celeiro, eu te perco de vista e não te encho pelo resto do dia. De rocha?

Chanyeol sabia que não duraria muito tempo, afinal quem lhe propunha o acordo era Breno Baekhyun “Gala Seca” Byun Pereira, mas era melhor do que nada. 

— De rocha. — respondeu, seguindo Baekhyun até o celeiro. 

Assim que os dois abriram a porta, taparam o nariz imediatamente, sentindo um cheiro horrível de alguma coisa podre. 

— Égua, mas os cavalos já cagaram aqui dentro? Eu limpei anteontem! — disse Baekhyun, tendo a fala abafada por cobrir o nariz com a camisa. 

— Deixa de ser lerdo, aqui dentro não tem cava… Ué, cadê os cavalos?! — Chanyeol perguntou assustado, vendo que os únicos dois cavalos que o sítio tinha, usados exclusivamente para montaria simples, tinham sumido. 

— Ei, te liga no que eu achei!

Carlos seguiu a voz de Breno até o local onde tinham armazenado o leite, as frutas e as verduras, encontrando tudo em uma verdadeira zona. Salsinha, cheiro-verde e tomates pisoteados no chão, maçãs e goiabas mordidas e o leite estragado. 

— Égua, que furacão passou por aqui? — Breno disse desesperado — A gente pegou tudo isso ontem! Não é possível que tenha acontecido isso sem ninguém entrar aqui, mas como se não ouvimos nenhum barulho ontem a noite e agora tá tudo perdido e…

— Se acalma, homem! — Chanyeol gritou, o segurando pelos ombros e o fazendo parar — Respira… — pediu com calma e aos poucos, Baekhyun conseguiu se acalmar, ficando estável de novo. — Tá melhor?

— Um pouco — ele respondeu suspirando.

Chanyeol se abaixou e pegou o leite, tomando coragem para provar um pouco e torcendo para que ele não fizesse um  _ revestério _ no seu estômago. O gosto era horrível, claro, azedo feito limão, e como tinham pegado na manhã anterior, estava mais do que claro que ele não tinha se estragado sozinho. 

— Isso tudo tá muito suspeito… — murmurou, olhando firme para Baekhyun — Precisamos acionar o Alarme Hyo. 

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, correndo ao lado de Chanyeol de volta até a casa. O Alarme Hyo era simplesmente chamar Hyoyeon para analisar o problema, e tinha sido inventado pela mais velha quando eles eram apenas crianças e ela já era pré-adolescente, para quando precisassem de ajuda, geralmente quando algum valentão queria tirar onda ou até mesmo ajuda com o dever de casa. Quando cresceram, virou uma piada interna. Todavia, quando coisas como aquela aconteciam, sem rastros de que alguém humano poderia ter feito, talvez o sobrenatural pudera. 

E era justamente disso que Chanyeol desconfiava. 

— Hyoyeon! — Breno gritou, chamando a atenção da DJ que estava prestes a sair pelo portão para trabalhar enquanto Chanyeol a agarrava pelo braço. 

— Agora eu tô sendo sequestrada pela minha própria família? O fundo do poço pode ser mais fundo? Eu só quero ganhar o pão de cada dia, meu pai! — fez drama, indignada e confusa.

— Prima, é urgente! — Chanyeol a olhou de uma forma que rapidamente a fez entender tudo e se soltar do primo, correndo para o celeiro. 

Assim que se deparou com a completa bagunça, teve a mesma reação de Baekhyun, desespero completo, e um pouco da de Chanyeol, uma enorme dúvida.

— Mas o que porra aconteceu aqui?

— É isso o que a gente quer saber! — Baekhyun respondeu, segundos depois arregalando os olhos como se tivesse descoberto algo — Agora que eu tô ligando uma coisa na outra, será que os cavalos não se descontrolaram no meio da noite, pisaram e morderam as coisas e aí fugiram sem rumo?

— Pode ser, mas... — disse Chanyeol, arqueando as sobrancelhas. — Mas então, como o leite ficou com gosto de…

— …sal. — Hyoyeon completou, acabando de provar o leite e pondo as mãos na cintura, olhando para os dois com firmeza. — Eu acho que sei o que pode ter acontecido, mas preciso de uma confirmação á mais. Se isso acontecer de novo, vou ter certeza. Por isso, não contem nada pra ela — pediu, se referindo a Dona Daniela — Ela é pior que eu e o Baekhyun quando se trata de se desesperar. Por enquanto, voltem ao trabalho e tentem pelo menos conseguir metade das coisas de ontem. O aniversário de Sehun é daqui a dois dias e precisamos agilizar tudo. Até mais tarde. 

Os dois assentiram e saíram do celeiro com Hyoyeon, que se despediu e foi para o trabalho. Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun e ele retribuiu o olhar. Ambos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. 

— Não vou mentir, esse negócio tá estranho, mas não temos tempo a perder — avisou Chanyeol, sorrindo pequeno — Hoje é meu dia de colher as frutas, segundo o nosso trato. Boa sorte com a Mimosa, ela te acha tão irritante quanto eu. 

— Espera, Chanyeol! — pediu Baekhyun, para sua surpresa, antes que saísse correndo. — Eu vi que você não tomou café direito hoje…

Naquele exato momento, a barriga de Carlos roncou e ele lembrou de que só tinha bebido um tiquinho de café e mordido um pedaço do pão porque um certo alguém estava empenhado em lhe deixar constrangido de uma forma que nem comer apropriadamente ele conseguiu.

— Se tu não ficasse me enchendo, eu não tinha ficado avoado e ia conseguir comer. Isso não se faz, Breno Baekhyun, agora eu tô com fome! — disse indignado, sabendo que estava fazendo muito drama, mas nem aí porque era acostumado. 

Breno riu. 

— Tudo bem,  _ drama queen, _ eu admito meu erro. — respondeu de mãos erguidas. — Pra compensar, tu não quer tomar um copo de leite? 

— Que leite? Ele azedou! — perguntou confuso. 

— Não esse leite, inteligência, o leite da Mimosa. Acho que tu não tomas leite fresco desde que a gente era criança, né? — Chanyeol assentiu. — Então, vamos logo! 

Enquanto seguiam de volta para o celeiro, o futuro professor não deixou de ficar um tanto impressionado com a gentileza repentina do outro. Talvez Baekhyun estivesse tão preocupado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer que não estava tão ciente assim dos próprios atos. Só podia ser isso. 

— Mimosa querida! — Chanyeol gritou animado, abraçando a nova amiga com cuidado. — Eu sei que passou só um dia desde que a gente se viu, mas eu fiquei com tanta saudade!

Baekhyun deu uma risada tão alta que Chanyeol quase pulou de susto.

— Eu não acredito nisso. Bicho,  _ o cavalo mordeu tua cabeça, _ foi, pra ti fazer amizade com uma vaca? Baixou a Branca de Neve? Catarina do Cravo e a Rosa? — perguntou entre risadas, certo de que Chanyeol tinha um parafuso a menos. 

Carlos revirou os olhos.

— E o quê que tem? Pelo menos, ela não é ignorante e insuportável que nem certas pessoas e não reclama de ouvir meus desabafos. — respondeu, sentindo vontade de dar uma bicuda naquele enjoado. 

— Imagino que ela não reclama — murmurou Baekhyun, contendo as risadas e indo tirar um pouco de leite sobre o olhar impressionado de Chanyeol, que nunca tinha visto alguém ordenhar uma vaca com tanto cuidado. Assim que terminou, estendeu o copo de leite para o universitário. — Pega logo, os lactobacilos não estão loucos ainda. 

Chanyeol aceitou, tomando um pouco do leite apenas para provar, mas quando percebeu, já tinha tomado tudo e estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. 

— Égua, eu precisava mesmo disso, valeu! — agradeceu, com um bigode de leite na cara que fez Baekhyun soprar uma risada e cruzar os braços.

— Não vai se acostumando, viu? Eu só fiz isso porque tu precisa render mais hoje e eu não quero que sobre tudo pra mim agora que eu tenho assistente. — ele disse com um tom de seriedade, porém com um sorriso divertido na cara. 

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, mas incrívelmente, não estava se sentindo irritado ou coisa do tipo, apenas continuou sorrindo. 

≥

Assim que se deu conta, Chanyeol percebeu que já havia anoitecido, o que o fez pensar em como o tempo passava rápido no interior, com a lua já brilhando quando ainda eram seis da tarde e se perguntando se isso também poderia acontecer em certas aulas da faculdade que eram mais chatas que Baekhyun. 

Depois que terminou de jantar — a avó tinha feito um pato no tucupi no capricho e ele tirou a barriga da miséria —, logo se mandou para o seu quarto provisório, se jogando no colchão e se preparando para dormir. Riu bobo ao pensar que teve que viajar pra ir dormir cedo sem ser obrigado, de tão cansado que ficara. 

Porém seus planos foram interrompidos por Breno, que se dividia entre abrir o livro do vestibular para estudar e desistir, andar em círculos pelo quarto e se sentar na cama em posição de lótus. Até aí, nada demais, Carlos decidiu que ia ignorar, afinal de contas ele não estava atrapalhando seu sono. Mas ele, empático até demais, sentiu uma agonia danada ao ver a expressão de preocupação que o outro fazia, parecendo que não ia dormir tão cedo. Bufou, sentando no colchão. 

— Ei, gala seca — chamou, fazendo ele olhar para si — Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

— Não é da sua conta,  _ Carlinhos, _ vai dormir que amanhã a gente precisa acordar cedo — Baekhyun logo se empertigou, tentando fingir que não era demais, mas Chanyeol não era besta e percebeu que o olhar perdido do outro ainda estava lá, o que o fez revirar os olhos. 

— Olha que eu queria muito, viu? Mas infelizmente, eu não vou conseguir pregar o olho enquanto tu não desfizer essa cara de bunda porque vou até sonhar com isso e vou acordar no meio da noite pronto pra ter um infarto com essa assombração — respondeu, vendo um curvar de lábios bem pequeno indicando que o outro tinha achado graça. Chanyeol sorriu de canto. — Além disso, estamos de trégua. Qualquer que seja a coisa que está te preocupando, eu não vou zoar e nem coisa do tipo. 

Baekhyun abraçou os próprios joelhos, apoiando o rosto em cima deles. 

— Eu só tô meio pilhado com isso que aconteceu hoje. Quer dizer, metade da nossa renda vem da colheita, do leite e dos queijos que a vovó faz. O salário de professora da Seulgi atrasa de vez em quando e nem sempre a Hyo ganha uma comissão boa dos shows. A gente não passa necessidade e eu agradeço por isso, mas e se continuar acontecendo? Todo o nosso esforço vai ser jogado no lixo porque algum engraçadinho inventou de estragar tudo? Só de pensar na minha madrinha vendo isso, eu nem sei o que eu posso sentir. 

Era óbvio que Baekhyun gostava de se gabar de ser responsável pelas coisas do sítio, dizendo tudo em um tom orgulhoso e até um pouco convencido, mas Chanyeol nunca poderia imaginar que aquele era o motivo da cara de bunda do outro. Pensou em quantos dias sua avó e Breno trabalharam naquele sítio, arando a terra, plantando, cuidando dos animais. Era algo que fugia completamente da sua realidade, mas entendia um pouco daquele sentimento de impotência. Se sentiu até mal por pensar o que normalmente pensava dele. 

Se levantou, sentando-se ao lado dele, que o olhou com confusão e estranheza, e deu um tapinha leve nas costas do outro. 

— Baekhyun, não precisa se preocupar. Eu sei que tu não quer ver toda a produção ser jogada no lixo, mas tenho certeza que a Hyoyeon logo vai poder dar um palpite de quem fez aquilo. Tu não te lembras de todas ás vezes que a gente acionou o Alarme Hyo e ela resolveu tudo? — perguntou e ele soprou uma risada, assentindo. — Então, pomba lesa, vai dar tudo certo. Nem tu e nem a vovó vão precisar trabalhar mais pra compensar as coisas. Amanhã mesmo eu tenho certeza que a gente pega o safado, seja humano ou até não humano, quem sabe, e aí tu vai poder voltar a tua rotina de estudar pro vestibular, passar em medicina e usar jaleco bordado de crochê no instagram com a frase “Medicina por Amor”. Um sonho!

— Credo, Chanyeol, que fuleiro! — respondeu Baekhyun, rindo junto com Chanyeol, que sentiu algo bom no peito por ter feito o outro ficar mais feliz. Breno suspirou, deitando de costas na cama. — Sei lá, eu só quero que tudo se resolva logo, mas sei que preciso relaxar. 

— Ué, tu tem a solução pro teu problema bem aqui, ó! — Chanyeol apontou para o violão, pegando o instrumento e dedilhando de leve, fazendo um som confuso que causou uma careta em Baekhyun. — Ei, eu não fiz aula, me dá um desconto! Agora pega aqui, toca uma música aí que tudo vai passar. 

— Tá bom, enjoado. Mas o que eu toco? Tô cansado de Molduras de um Retrato, já cantei muito essa semana. 

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, levando a mão ao coração fazendo um drama purinho. 

— Se alguém te escutar dizendo isso, adeus carteirinha de paraense, seu herege! — zoou e Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Após pensar um pouco, Carlos teve uma ideia. — Já sei! Vamos de Charlie Brown Jr.. Quem sabe Chorão escuta a gente lá no céu e manda os dias de glória que eu tô esperando há séculos? 

Baekhyun riu e balançou a cabeça. Conforme ele dedilhava o violão, a melodia de Meu Novo Mundo aparecia. A janela aberta deixava a luz da lua e das estrelas iluminarem o quarto escuro e a brisa fria da noite entrar. 

—  _ Como se o silêncio dissesse tudo, um sentimento bom que me leva pra outro mundo _ — cantava Baekhyun, realmente sentindo a música lhe encher de alegria e calmaria. —  _ A vontade de te ver já é maior que tudo, não existem distâncias no meu novo mundo... _

Chanyeol abraçou os joelhos, sorrindo. Como um bom apaixonado e fã maluco por CBJr., escutando as músicas todo dia no  _ busão _ lotado, era meio óbvio que sentisse seu coração se aquecer ao ouvir qualquer pessoa tocando algo deles. Mas enquanto ouvia a voz doce de Baekhyun, que sorria enquanto cantava e lhe olhava nos olhos, percebeu algo diferente atingir seu coração ali naquele momento. Algo que não sentia há tanto tempo que não soube dizer o que era. 

Algo que o fazia se sentir estranho, e ao mesmo tempo, feliz. 

≥

Quando o dia seguinte amanheceu, a mesa do café se dividia entre Carlos, Breno e Hyoyeon olhando um para o outro totalmente apreensivos e o resto da família falando animados sobre a festa de aniversário de Sehun — este que ainda dormia e roncava mais alto que um trator da  _ Caterpillar  _ — que aconteceria no sábado, dia seguinte. 

— E aí eu consegui um jogo de luzes coloridas com um amigo do trabalho e… Amor, tu tá mais estranha que açaí do grosso por dez reais, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Kyuhyun, que praticamente morava ali, perguntou, acariciando o ombro de Hyoyeon, que disfarçou a preocupação com um sorriso amarelo. 

— Tá tudo bem, amor, eu só tô pensando no set que vou fazer pra amanhã, esse pequeno gosta de tantos tipos de música que se eu esquecer um é capaz de ele perceber — respondeu, o que não era de todo mentira, já que ela realmente estava trabalhando em um set para a festa do primo, mas já estava quase acabando e sabia que ia ficar  _ só o filé. _ Porém, não queria preocupar o  _ namorido.  _

— Exatamente, a gente até tava ajudando ela com isso! — Chanyeol até tirou o pão da boca para indicar ele e Baekhyun, aproveitando a chance para se livrar de possíveis perguntas vindas de Dona Daniela, cujos olhos não deixavam nada passar despercebido. 

— Foi muito doido. — Baekhyun respondeu, claramente nervoso ao perceber o olhar da madrinha queimando sobre si. Chanyeol se controlou para não estapear a própria testa. 

Mas antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse falar algo, relinchos altos ecoaram por todo o terreno. Chanyeol e Baekhyun olharam para Hyoyeon, e em segundos, os três já estavam do lado de fora com o resto do pessoal que estava completamente assustado.

— Ali, a porta do celeiro tá aberta! — gritou Seulgi e todos correram em direção ao local. 

Os olhos de Chanyeol se arregalaram e suas pernas pararam no lugar assim que olhou tudo o que tinham colhido no dia anterior junto com o leite estava completamente destruído. Verduras pisoteadas, frutas mordidas e leite estragado, igualzinho ao dia anterior. Olhou para Baekhyun, que estava ao seu lado, vendo que ele fazia a mesma expressão de susto. E quando olharam para dona Daniela, a cena foi de partir o coração: Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, se segurando pra não chorar.

— Calma, vó, a gente vai descobrir quem fez isso, eu prometo! — Hyoyeon tentou acalmá-la, a abraçando e beijando sua testa. 

O momento foi interrompido pela volta dos relinchos, fazendo todo mundo perceber que os cavalos realmente tinham voltado. Chanyeol se aproximou de  _ Nelsinho _ e _ Rodrigues, _ a dupla de equinos mais veloz da cidade, com um sorriso calmo, afagando lentamente a cabeça dos animais. 

— Porque vocês fugiram, hein? O que…

Neste exato momento, Chanyeol calou a boca ao perceber a prova do crime: As crinas dos dois cavalos estavam trançadas, amarradas com caules finos de plantas. Com uma expressão assustada, ele se virou para a família, que parecia aguardar por uma resposta e soltou um suspiro cansado. 

— ...Saci.

Silêncio. 

— COMO É QUE É O NEGÓCIO?! — Baekhyun perguntou gritando, cortando completamente o clima “sombrio” que tinha se instalado ali. — Saci? Isso aqui virou Sítio do Picapau Amarelo, seu pomba lesa? E eu achando que era uma alma penada que não conseguiu fazer a passagem, um espírito zombeteiro ou até o mais óbvio, um ladrão, mas um saci?

Chanyeol revirou os olhos. 

— Eu não sei dizer se tu é cético demais ou altamente influenciável por estereótipos fuleiros de terror — Chanyeol cruzou os braços, incrédulo com a fala de Baekhyun. — Hyoyeon, o que tu acha? 

— Sendo sincera? Muito provável — a prima respondeu e a expressão de Baekhyun mudou na hora. Hyoyeon se aproximou dos cavalos, fazendo um leve carinho e depois analisando a bagunça completa que estava ali. — Eu já desconfiei ontem por causa do leite com gosto de sal, mas agora com essas crinas trançadas, tenho certeza absoluta. Isso é coisa de saci. E não só um,  _ vários.  _

A família toda se calou, sem ter ideia do que fazer. Se outras pessoas escutassem aquilo, provavelmente os chamariam de loucos e teriam a mesma reação inicial de Baekhyun. Todavia, eles tinham um motivo muito plausível para acreditar: Hyoyeon era sensitiva e já tivera algumas experiências sobrenaturais que assustavam, mas não eram ruins. Avisos em sonhos e percepção de energia eram as mais frequentes. Além disso, assim como Dona Daniela, possuía uma grande conexão com a natureza, principalmente com as florestas. 

Por causa disso, ninguém pensou em discordar da mulher. 

— Bom… — Kyuhyun foi o primeiro a falar após o breve silêncio — Se é isso mesmo, então vamos seguir pelo caminho mais óbvio e prender todos em garrafas! Algum velho do povo mais antigo da cidade deve saber como faz e...

— Não! — Dona Daniela negou com veemência — Nós não somos ninguém para prender os seres da natureza dessa forma. Os sacis ajudam e muito a preservar a natureza e eles precisam ficar livres.

— Então o que a gente vai fazer, madrinha? — Breno perguntou indignado — Vamos deixar eles continuarem acabando com o nosso esforço sem nem entender o porque dessa fuleragem toda? 

— Vó, o aniversário do Sehun é amanhã e mesmo se a gente pegar tudo de novo, é capaz deles voltarem e então adeus festa! — Chanyeol alertou, e mesmo internamente desesperado, mantinha a calma por fora. 

Dona Daniela suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos encaracolados. 

— Eu vou pensar em alguma até a noite. Por enquanto, vocês voltam ao trabalho, e não só vocês dois, Breno e Carlos, mas todo mundo. — ela olhou para Kyuhyun, Seulgi e Hyoyeon. — Se vocês puderem, peçam um dia de folga, por favor. Temos muito trabalho pra fazer até amanhã. 

Os cinco assentiram. Dona Daniela voltou para casa, avistando ao longe na varanda um Sehun confuso e que tinha acabado de acordar. Ela o levou para dentro de casa enquanto os mais velhos se dispersaram pelo sítio. Já Baekhyun e Chanyeol permaneceram no celeiro. 

— Precisamos alimentar os cavalos depois, aposto que não comeram direito durante esse tempo todo. — sugeriu Breno. Carlos concordou, conseguindo achar duas maçãs que ainda estavam intactas e dando para os animais, que comeram com gosto, fazendo os dois homens sorrirem. 

— Temos que fazer alguma coisa pra encontrar esses sacis, sem mancada — disse Chanyeol, fazendo Baekhyun cruzar os braços.

— E como tu pretendes fazer isso? Vai bancar o Pedrinho e usar o pó de pirlimpimpim? 

— Mas será possível que tu ainda não acredita que foram eles, homem? — Chanyeol perguntou incrédulo.

— Não é que eu não acredito, mas eu não acho que eles fariam tudo isso com a gente sendo que nunca fizemos nada pra eles! — Baekhyun estava verdadeiramente confuso, buscando na memória se alguma vez tinha feito algo ruim para a natureza ou saído por aí para caçar sacis na infância, mas tinha certeza de que não tinha feito nada. 

— Eles não precisam de motivo, são travessos por instinto. Não é a toa que o halloween, que teoricamente é o dia em as almas visitam o mundo dos vivos, cai no dia deles, pra ti ver como a energia desses doidinhos é caótica — explicou Chanyeol, que acreditava fielmente que o  _ Halloween _ era um feriado nutella e que o _ Dia Nacional do Saci  _ era o feriado raiz. — Precisamos tirar satisfações e é isso que eu e tu vamos fazer. E nada de dar pra trás, se não eu conto pra Seulgi que foi tu que tomou o meio litro de açaí que ela guardou pra merenda. 

E sem quaisquer argumentos, na mais pura covardia por parte de Carlos, Breno se deu por vencido. 

≥

—  _ Bora _ pegar o beco logo!

Chanyeol revirou os olhos com a fala medrosa de Baekhyun, que estava atrás de si e toda vez que escutava um barulho olhava para trás, como se algo fosse aparecer do nada, pulando de trás de um arbusto. Acontece que o sítio ficava em um terreno que dava abertura para uma mata que aparentava não ser muito longa, mas ainda dava para se embrenhar, ou seja, na cabeça de Carlos, tinha uma grande possibilidade de ali ser a casa dos sacis arruaceiros. 

Por isso, os dois arrumaram mochilas com lanternas, fósforos e uma barraca dobrada, caso precisassem passar a noite, além de skilhos, água e uma marmita com comida do almoço caso sentissem fome e assim que anoiteceu e a família toda dormiu, logo trataram de sair ás escondidas e se embrenhar no meio do mato, em uma legítima busca aos sacis.

— É sério, Chanyeol, esse lugar me dá nos nervos! — Baekhyun insistiu, já começando a se estressar — Como tu espera que a gente ache eles nesse breu enorme?

— Pra alguém que usa tanto o Sítio do Picapau Amarelo como referência, tu devia saber, né, inteligência — Chanyeol debochou, apontando a lanterna para todos os cantos e fazendo Baekhyun entortar a boca. — É simples, só precisamos achar um pé de saci. Ao contrário do dinheiro, eles dão em árvore. 

Baekhyun riu com escárnio.

— O que mais tem aqui é árvore, Chanyeol! Não acredito que fui obrigado a colocar minha vida em risco e vir pra uma mata cheia de onças por causa de uma história infantil!

— Se tu continuar com esse ceticismo todo, eu vou te dar uma bicuda, não tô nem brincando — ameaçou Chanyeol, já de saco cheio — Isso aqui é uma mata pequena, como tu sabe se tem onça aqui, criatura?

Antes que Breno pudesse dissertar sobre o assunto apenas para dar mais profundidade ao próprio medo, Carlos parou no lugar, de olhos arregalados e fixos em algo. Quando olhou na mesma direção, Baekhyun também arregalou os olhos e ficou assustado. Eram vários sacis, reunidos em uma espécie de assembleia ou coisa do tipo, todos em círculo e parecendo conversar sobre um assunto muito importante. Rapidamente puxou Chanyeol — este que resmungou saindo do transe — para se esconder atrás de um arbusto. 

— Então essa será a nossa missão, amigos — disse um dos sacis, que parecia ser um líder, com um sorriso diabólico — Amanhã iremos atrair os cavalos de novo, assim vamos ficar livres de barulho e o povo daquele sítio não vai saber que estamos lá. Aí é só jogar o sal no leite e bagunçar tudo, como sempre fazemos. Vai ser demais! 

Os outros sacis gritaram em animação, pulando em uma perna só e sorrindo de tanta expectativa. Chanyeol observava tudo aquilo com surpresa e até um pouco de fascínio por perceber que Hyoyeon havia acertado mais uma vez, porém Baekhyun estava com a cara toda vermelha, fervendo de ódio ao ter a confirmação de que aqueles moleques realmente eram os autores daquela situação estressante. 

— SEUS MOLEQUES SEM NOÇÃO! VOCÊS VÃO VER SÓ! — bradou à plenos pulmões, causando um susto tão grande neles que fez todos gritarem, inclusive Chanyeol, e em cinco segundos, todos os sacis já tinham sumido. 

— O cavalo mordeu tua cabeça, seu gala seca? Olha o que tu fez! — Chanyeol brigou, sem acreditar na doidice que Breno tinha acabado de fazer logo quando estavam tão perto de resolver tudo.

— Mas, Carlos, tu também ouviu!

— Eu sei! Mas te acalma, que eu vou dar um jeito. Agora fica quieto aí antes que a gente realmente saia no  _ fight.  _ — respondeu respirando fundo e Baekhyun teve que se calar, afinal de contas, não queria que Chanyeol ficasse realmente estressado, ainda mais quando não sabia como ele agiria se ficasse daquela forma. 

Carlos saiu de trás do arbusto, indo para onde os sacis estavam, percebendo que estava rodeado por pés de saci, logo raciocinando que ali devia ser a “cidade” deles. Suspirou, decidido a contornar a situação. 

— Oi, gente. Bem, meu nome é Carlos Chanyeol. Diferente, né? Eu sei — deu uma risadinha sem graça, apontando depois para Baekhyun — Esse é o Breno Baekhyun, ele pode ser meio doido ás vezes, como vocês já perceberam — Breno o olhou com uma cara de “Sério, isso?” que o fez rir e ficar mais tranquilo — Eu só quero dizer que por mais que pareça isso, a gente não quer brigar ou capturar vocês. Podem olhar nas nossas mochila, não tem peneira e nem garrafa. A gente nem mesmo quer as suas carapuças e…

— Carapuças? Aquelas que se a gente pegar, consegue um desejo? — interrompeu Baekhyun, fingindo interesse — Gente, isso pode ser útil dema…

— Cala a boca, Sílvio Santos, me deixa falar — Chanyeol cortou, fazendo cara feia antes de continuar — Enfim, não sei se vocês sabem, mas o aniversário do Sehun, nosso primo mais novo, é amanhã. E todas as coisas que vocês bagunçaram e pretendem bagunçar, eram para essa festa. E infelizmente, se vocês fizerem isso de novo, não vamos poder fazer a festa e nosso primo não vai poder comemorar o aniversário com os amigos e família. Já pensaram no quão triste ele vai ficar quando souber que não vai ter festa? Eu não quero nem pensar nisso. Só de imaginar ele sofrendo, eu também já fico triste. 

Silêncio. Nada se ouviu por algum tempo, até que alguém saiu de trás da árvore. Era um saci bem pequeno, e pela aparência, era uma criança. O menino estava acanhado e Chanyeol lhe deu um sorriso calmo, tentando mostrar que não iria fazer nada.

— Eu.., nunca tive uma festa de aniversário — O pequeno falou, deixando o coração dos dois em pedaços. — Eu não quero que o Sehun sofra!

Foi então que outros sacis apareceram, vindo de trás e de dentro das árvores, concordando com o menininho. Chanyeol olhou sorrindo para Baekhyun, indicando que ele também poderia sair de trás do arbusto. O mais velho, ainda meio confuso, porém feliz, obedeceu ao pedido, ficando do lado do mais alto. 

O saci líder também apareceu, tomando a palavra.

— Sacis não devem pedir desculpas por suas traquinagens, porque elas estão no nosso instinto. Mas abrimos uma exceção e pedimos perdão, de verdade — ele disse, juntando as mãos e o resto do bando fez o mesmo — O motivo de nós termos feito tudo isso foi porque um dos nossos companheiros escutaram vocês falando sobre fazer uma festa de aniversário e ficou triste por não poder comemorar o dele do mesmo jeito que o de vocês. Nós tomamos a dor e decidimos fazer essa bagunça, mas agora entendemos que isso prejudicou vocês muito mais do que pensamos. 

— Isso não é desculpa — Baekhyun disse sério, olhando para eles com firmeza — Só porque não vivemos algo, não quer dizer que a gente possa impedir as outras pessoas de viverem. O que vocês fizeram passou dos limites de uma travessura. 

As lendas abaixaram a cabeça e Breno suspirou, abrindo um sorriso compreensivo. 

— Mas apesar disso, eu entendo vocês. Quando eu morava no orfanato, sempre que chegava meu aniversário, nunca tinha bolo ou doces, já que ninguém se lembrava. Estavam ocupados demais dando atenção para as crianças que sabiam falar português direito e conseguiam dizer a data do próprio aniversário — revelou Baekhyun. Chanyeol sentiu o coração apertar ao perceber que apesar de parecer imperceptível, havia dor naquelas palavras. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun se recompôs. — Por isso, eu proponho um acordo. Se vocês desistirem dessa ideia, amanhã à noite eu e o Chanyeol vamos trazer bolo, doces e tudo mais para fazer uma festa de aniversário. Mas só se vocês prometerem que não vão fazer nada, e nem tentem dar uma de espertos! E então, temos uma trégua?

Os olhos dos sacis brilharam e eles assentiram, voltando a pular em uma perna só, causando risadas em Carlos e Breno. O saci líder assentiu, estendendo a mão.

— Nós concordamos. Mas saibam que se não vierem, vamos atormentar o sítio para sempre. 

— Podem ficar despreocupados, damos nossa palavra. — Baekhyun respondeu, apertando a mão dele.

Chanyeol fez o mesmo e o pequeno saci veio em direção, abraçando suas pernas.

— Desculpa pelo o que a gente fez, tá bom? — ele pediu e Carlos se derreteu todo, o abraçando. 

— Tudo bem, pequeno. Amanhã a gente volta, tá?

O pequeno assentiu, voltando para os companheiros. Quando Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun e ele sorriu de canto como se dissesse “Sou paidégua demais, viu só?” e deu uma piscada. 

Carlos riu, percebendo que o sorriso de canto que tanto lhe irritava, agora lhe trazia felicidade. 

≥

Depois de se despedirem dos sacis, Chanyeol e Baekhyun saíram da mata com um sorriso no rosto e andaram na ponta dos pés até a janela do quarto de Breno, que estava encostada e assim os dois puderam entrar. O mais velho se jogou na cama e o mais novo no colchão. Ambos suspiraram aliviados. 

— Égua, quem diria que a gente ia fazer um acordo com um saci,  _ ou melhor, _ sacis,  _ ou melhor ainda, _ que sacis realmente existem? — Breno perguntou fascinado, rindo consigo mesmo. — Se a gente contar, ninguém acredita. 

— Por isso mesmo que a gente não vai contar, vai que resolvam internar eu e tu? Já não basta ser tachado de louco, ser internado junto contigo ia ser dose! — Chanyeol brincou e Baekhyun fez careta, negando com a cabeça e sorrindo pequeno. 

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos. Ouviam somente o barulho costumeiro do ventilador e o zumbido de alguns carapanãs que rodeavam a lâmpada amarelada do quarto de Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol não parava de pensar no que Breno tinha dito sobre o orfanato — que era um assunto que ninguém da família falava muito sobre — e isso inevitalmente o fez pensar na infância, quando eles haviam se conhecido, e naquele momento ruim que causou sua raiva por ele. Ali, ele percebeu que precisava resolver aquele assunto. 

Já estava cansado de guardar algo tão ruim no próprio coração. 

— Eu fiquei chocado — disse como quem não queria nada, chamando a atenção do outro. — Foi a primeira vez que eu vi tu falando sobre o orfanato desde que a gente era criança.

— Ah — Baekhyun murmurou, sorrindo melancólico — Ao contrário do que eu acho que a nossa família pensa, eu não sinto ódio ou vivo relembrando o que eu passei no orfanato só pra sei lá, ter um motivo pra chorar. Na verdade, eu sou muito grato pelo tempo que eu passei lá. Mas nem tudo são flores e a gente fica meio marcado, né? 

Chanyeol assentiu, mesmo que não fosse uma pergunta. Respirou fundo, decidindo abrir o coração como há muito tempo não fazia. 

— Sabe, quando tu contou sobre o teu aniversário, eu lembrei de quando a gente era criança e se conheceu — começou, esfregando as mãos em nervosismo — Teve um dia em que a gente estava brincando aqui no sítio e a vovó trouxe dois meninos pra brincarem com a gente, disse que eram filhos de alguma amiga dela. Naquela época, eu chorava muito quando vinha pra cá porque não queria deixar minha mãe na cidade, mas ela precisava trabalhar. E nisso, os meninos começaram a falar das minhas orelhas. Disseram que elas de abano e que eu ia sair voando. — ele disse, lembrando de como se sentiu mal com as palavras sendo fitas sem parar — Eu até tentei não ligar, mas eles te perguntaram o que tu achava e tu respondeu que elas eram tão grandes que eu ia voar que nem o Dumbo e que nunca mais a minha mãe ia me achar em lugar nenhum. Eu nunca esqueci disso, nunca. Lembro que minha mãe teve que dormir comigo por uns dois meses até eu ter certeza de que não ia voar. Eu odiei as minhas orelhas por muito tempo e quis fazer cirurgia pra diminuir até eu perceber que isso era besteira. 

Os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalaram em completo terror. Talvez alguém achasse que aquilo era uma simples besteira e que Chanyeol não devia ter se doído tanto, mas ele o entendia. Existem coisas que você escuta quando criança que, dependendo do que seja, você jamais esquece. E isso pode te assombrar pelo resto da vida. 

Breno rapidamente se levantou da cama, sentando-se do lado de Carlos e continuando em silêncio ao perceber que ele ainda tinha coisas para falar. 

— Esse é o motivo de eu ter sentido raiva de você por tanto tempo. — continuou, segurando as lágrimas — Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu sempre me perguntei o motivo de tu não gostar de mim e até hoje não sei o que é. Quando dei por mim, a gente se odiava tanto quanto Obito e Kakashi. 

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso triste, suspirando.

— Eu acho que tu não lembra do que aconteceu assim como eu também não lembrava, né? — perguntou, e antes que Chanyeol pudesse falar alguma coisa, continuou — Mais cedo, no mesmo dia em que eu disse aquelas coisas pra ti, eu tinha acabado de chegar aqui, um dia depois que minha mãe adotiva tinha acabado de falecer. Eu estava triste, mas pensei que as coisas poderiam dar certo. Foi quando tu chegou e a gente começou a brincar de tudo quanto era jogo, e eu nunca me senti tão feliz por finalmente ter um amigo. — Ele sorriu sincero, respirando fundo — Mas quando a hora do almoço chegou, a madrinha te contou que eu ia morar ali e que agora era como se eu fosse filho dela. Eu não sei o que deu em ti, talvez tenha sido ciúmes, mas tu disse que aquilo não poderia acontecer. E quando ela te perguntou, tu respondeu que ela não era minha mãe de verdade e nunca ia ser, que eu devia ir embora. Aquilo me marcou de uma forma tão intensa que por muito tempo, eu achei que estava incomodando a madrinha e precisava sair daqui. Eu pensava em fugir de casa e sumir porque não ser mais uma boca pra alimentar e dar trabalho para alguém que se importava tanto comigo. Demorou muito pra eu finalmente perceber que não poderia sair, porque depois de tanto tempo, eu tinha achado meu lar. 

Ao finalmente saber o motivo da raiva de Baekhyun por ele, Chanyeol se sentiu a pessoa mais horrível do mundo? Como poderia ter sido tão insensível a ponto de dizer aquilo e magoá-lo por tanto tempo? 

Movidos pelas emoções, os desistiram de se segurar e se abraçaram, começando a chorar. As lembranças daquele dia tão intenso vieram como um turbilhão para ambos. A fala de Chanyeol, a fala de Baekhyun e depois a briga dos dois, que cortaram de vez uma possível amizade por uma falta de diálogo até perceberem que a maioridade havia chego e eles tinham evoluído o suficiente para saber que não deveriam manter aquele sentimento no coração. 

— Me desculpa, Chanyeol, de verdade. E tu podes não acreditar, mas eu não lembrava que eu tinha dito isso. Eu acho que fiquei tão cego pelas coisas que você disse que só vi o meu lado. As coisas que eu disse foram porque eu fiquei com tanta raiva do que tu tinha dito que foi mais forte do que eu. Eu ainda não sabia que você tinha medo de ficar longe da sua mãe. — O mais velho pediu, sem saber de onde conseguira firmeza para falar tudo aquilo sem gaguejar ou soluçar de tanto que estava chorando. 

— Me desculpa também, Baekhyun, por tudo. E-eu sei que já muito tarde, mas eu peço desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz você sentir. Por muito tempo, achei que só eu tinha motivos para guardar rancor e agora vejo que eu fui um tremendo de um egoísta insensível. O que eu disse pra você naquele dia foi porque eu estava sentindo tanta falta da minha mãe que eu não conseguia acreditar que alguém poderia escolher morar com alguém que não fosse a própria mãe. Eu ainda não sabia que ela tinha falecido. — O mais novo disse, sentido um misto de libertação e dor invadir seu coração. 

Os dois continuaram por mais um tempo naquele abraço, encontrando conforto no calor que fazia seus corações se acalmarem. Quando finalmente se afastaram, sorriram um para o outro. 

— Eu te perdôo, Baekhyun. Na verdade, acho que perdoei desde que a gente fez a trégua — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a falar, dando uma risada fraca e Baekhyun fez o mesmo.

— Eu também te perdôo, Chanyeol, mesmo que eu não possa prometer não querer sair na bicuda contigo quando tu me irritar — Breno brincou e riu, fazendo soprar uma risada. 

Toda aquela “raiva” acumulada não era nada mais do que os sentimentos incompreendidos de duas crianças que haviam crescido e não se permitido, muito menos conseguido, esquecer. Finalmente tinham amadurecido o suficiente para se permitir dar uma chance ao sentimento mais incrível e libertador do mundo: O perdão. 

— Tá tudo bem agora. — Chanyeol disse, deitando-se no colchão e sorrindo feliz e aliviado — Éramos apenas crianças, Baek. Falávamos as coisas sem pensar nas consequências que nos assombraram por tanto tempo. Mas agora, eu sinto que finalmente estamos livres disso.

— Eu também acho. — Baekhyun respondeu, fazendo o mesmo e sentindo o coração parar de pesar — Guardei esse sentimento por tanto tempo e agora ele finalmente pode ir embora. Obrigado por isso, Channie. 

O apelido de infância atingiu Chanyeol em cheio, e todas as coisas ruins que ele sentia em relação a Baekhyun foram dando lugar aos momentos felizes que eles haviam passado em uma única semana. As risadas, constrangimentos, sorrisos e implicâncias que não eram tão implicâncias assim ficariam marcadas para sempre. 

— Obrigado por isso, Baekkie. — respondeu, mostrando que também se lembrava do apelido que dera para ele, o fazendo sorrir feliz e tranquilo. 

— Égua, como a gente guardou rancor por tanto tempo? — perguntou Baekhyun, para ajudar a deixar o clima ainda mais leve e daquele jeitinho deles.

Chanyeol riu, dando de ombros. 

— Égua, tu acredita que eu nem sei? — respondeu igualmente divertido — O importante é agora a gente já se resolveu e não precisa mais se odiar, ou melhor, fingir que se odeia. 

— Quem diria que uma trégua começaria o nosso perdão? — disse Baekhyun, sorrindo.

Ambos sorriram. Os corações pareciam flutuar por finalmente terem conversado sobre algo que os atormentava há tanto tempo e acabou desencadeando tantas outras coisas ruins que eles tiveram que resolver praticamente sozinhos. 

Agora, sentiam que finalmente podiam seguir em frente. 

Por isso, antes que a mente dissesse algo, o coração tomou a frente. Os dois se olharam com ternura e as mãos, que antes estavam no colchão, se juntaram em cima do colo dos dois. Baekhyun se aproximou, segurando o queixo do outro e desviando o olhar para a boca de Chanyeol, este que pôs a mão na nuca de Baekhyun e o trouxe para mais perto. O quarto, que já fazia calor, quase entrou em combustão com o fogo que os dois emanavam, tamanha a proximidade que os rostos e os corações se encontraram. 

Todavia, antes que algo acontecesse, a mente entrou em ação e lhes fez lembrar de que tinham acabado de passar por um momento tão intenso que precisavam de um tempo antes que outro ocorresse. Por isso, os dois se afastaram ao mesmo tempo, o que causou um pouco de surpresa e sorrisos por pensarem do mesmo jeito.

— Eu… Eu preciso dormir. Amanhã o dia vai ser cheio. — disse Chanyeol, um pouco constrangido.

— Eu… Eu também já vou dormir. Não quero que você acorde mais cedo que eu e pegue as tarefas mais fáceis. — respondeu Baekhyun sorrindo pequeno. 

Breno subiu em sua cama e se cobriu, virando para o lado da parede. Carlos se cobriu com sua colcha de retalhos e se virou para o lado contrário de Baekhyun. Sem que percebesse, seu coração começou a bater tão forte que não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, tampando o rosto com as mãos. 

Égua, agora pronto: Já estava  _ encegueirado  _ e não tinha pra onde correr. 

≥

— É agora ou nunca. 

Dava para ver que Baekhyun estava um pouco nervoso, mantendo as mãos na porta do celeiro, mas sem uma real coragem de abri-las. Chanyeol, pelo contrário, estava realmente confiante de que os sacis haviam mantido sua promessa. Ao longe, na varanda, o resto da família aguardava ansiosamente por uma resposta.

— Vamos abrir. — Carlos ditou, com firmeza na voz. 

Breno arregalou os olhos. 

— De rocha? 

— Sem mancada. 

Baekhyun assentiu, respirando fundo e abrindo as portas. Assim que entraram e procuraram as coisas que tinham armazenado, sorriram na mesma hora. Estava tudo lá, intacto! Sem mordidas, sem leite azedo e sem cavalos com a crina trançada. Os dois saíram correndo, acenando para a família mais felizes que pinto no lixo.

— Deu tudo certo! — gritou Chanyeol.

— Finalmente um dia de glória, meu pai! — gritou Baekhyun, tão feliz que não conseguia se conter. 

A família inteira comemorou, dando um abraço em grupo e finalmente podendo tomar um café da manhã sem qualquer constrangimento ou estranheza. Depois disso, Dona Daniela logo mandou todo mundo pra labuta e cada qual ficou responsável em fazer o que fazia de melhor: Seulgi ficou responsável pelos docinhos, Hyoyeon pelos salgados, a matriarca pelo bolo — chocolate com laranja, uma delícia sem igual — e pela goiabada e Kyuhyun pela decoração. Baekhyun e Chanyeol acabaram responsáveis por limpar tudo e Sehun, claro, ficou deitado no quarto sem fazer nada por ser o dia especial dele. 

_ Moleque sortudo.  _

— Eu tô com as costas pedindo arrego — comentou Chanyeol para Baekhyun, lavando a louça para liberar vasilhas, assim Hyoyeon poderia continuar a fazer os salgadinhos — Só espero poder encher o bucho hoje. Se alguém tentar pegar os doces do bexigão antes de mim, vai levar uma bicuda! 

Baekhyun, que enxugava a louça, riu.

— É capaz de tu levar uma bicuda. Soube que os amigos do Sehun são viciados em açúcar, com certeza não sabem o que é uma diabetes — disse Baekhyun, terminando de enxugar o último copo e vendo Chanyeol limpar a pia. — Mas e aí, a gente vai ficar amigos mesmo?

— Lógico, depois de todo o nosso desabafo de ontem, tu ainda quer ficar de briga? 

— Óbvio que não — Baekhyun revirou os olhos, dando um sorrisinho sugestivo — Mas só amigos? 

Chanyeol sentiu o coração balançar com aquela pergunta, sabendo que o outro estava falando do quase beijo que deram na noite anterior. Queria poder dizer que não, mas ainda não sabia que tipo de compromisso tinham e seu coração que se apegava fácil era muito frágil. Por isso, sorriu de canto. 

— Por enquanto. — piscou e Baekhyun sorriu, fazendo Chanyeol perceber que ele tinha entendido o recado. — Agora mudando de assunto, como vamos levar as coisas pros sacis? Eles cumpriram o acordo.

— Não podemos levar o bolo e os doces estão contados. O único jeito é pedir pra madrinha fazer mais, mas como? — perguntou Breno, já preocupado. Chanyeol sorriu, completamente relaxado.

— Tu se preocupa demais, menino. Felizmente tu tem eu na tua vida e eu vou dar um jeito, vê só. Vovó! — Carlos chamou, atraindo a atenção da mais velha que fazia a massa do bolo.

— Oi, pequeno, tu e o Breno já terminaram com a louça? A Hyo vai reclamar depois.

— Já sim. — respondeu, abraçando a mais velha pelos ombros. — Vovó, o que a senhora acha de fazer mais um bolo pequeno e mais alguns doces? 

— Ué, mas porquê? Acho que a gente já tem o suficiente e vai até sobrar — ela perguntou, já desconfiada — Carlos Chanyeol, tu já quer fazer arte, é? 

— Não é isso, madrinha — Baekhyun se meteu, tomando as rédeas da situação — A senhora sabe como o Sehun é popular, né? Ele deve ter convidado a escola toda! Imagina se as coisas não dão e a gente passa vergonha porque acabou a comida?

Chanyeol tinha que tirar o chapéu pra Baekhyun, porque no momento em que ele disse aquilo, Dona Daniela mudou a postura completamente, embora parecesse ainda um pouco desconfiada.

— Tá bom, mas vocês vão me ajudar que eu não consigo fazer tudo sozinha! — se deu por vencida, fazendo os dois sorrirem.

— De rocha! 

≥

Chanyeol estava mais bonito e gostoso que um copão de açaí. 

Claro que quem dizia aquilo era ele mesmo, se admirando no espelho do quarto de Baekhyun e tentando manter a confiança. Havia caprichado no  _ look  _ para o aniversário do primo. Vestia uma calça jeans rasgada, seu par de all star guerreiro e um moletom preto com uma rosa cortada por um punhal no canto. 

Para a cereja no topo do bolo, borrifou um pouco de  _ Malbec, _ o perfume de burguês safado que tinha ganhado de aniversário da mãe e que fazia o possível para não acabar, pois sabia que não teria outro tão cedo. 

Deu um sorriso ao gostar do que via no espelho, saindo do quarto à procura de Baekhyun. Já eram sete da noite e a festa estava marcada para começar as oito, mas já tinham pessoas chegando e se acomodando nas cadeiras e mesas de ferro vermelhas e azuis com logotipos e cervejas, se servindo do potinho com doces que Seulgi — com sua habilidade de cortar e colar por também ser professora do ensino infantil — tinha feito para dar de lembrancinha. Em um canto, Hyoyeon já assumira seu posto de DJ e começou a tocar algumas músicas, que iam desde Rouge e Linkin Park até MC Kevinho e The Neighbourhood, passando claro, por Banda AR-15 e Viviane Batidão. 

Com certeza a festa de quinze anos de Sehun era mais atual, paraense e ao mesmo tempo nostálgica do que qualquer outra. E Chanyeol adorava aquela combinação. 

Acabou encontrando Baekhyun na varanda, usando uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa florida aberta, além do cabelo penteado para trás em um topete maravilhoso de lindo e observando a festa começar. 

— Ei, gala seca — chamou, chegando mais perto e dando um sorriso — Tu até que tá bonito hoje.

Baekhyun também sorriu ao ver Chanyeol do seu lado, o olhando de cima a baixo e não hesitando em morder os lábios. Chegou mais perto, encostando o nariz no pescoço do outro e inspirando o cheiro, fazendo o outro arrepiar. 

— Tu até que tá bonito também, mas cheiroso eu tenho certeza — disse doce, desestabilizando totalmente Chanyeol que se dividiu entre achar aquilo fofo e um pouco excitante, pois Baekhyun tinha cheirinho de sabonete Phebo e estava tão perto quanto naquela noite, o que deixou Chanyeol doidinho para fazer uma loucura, mas se conteve e fez a linha tímido e sonso.

— Obrigado, eu sou um otaku que toma banho — brincou e Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso de canto — Mas agora precisamos ir logo antes que a festa comece e a gente perca os parabéns. 

— Bora lá então — concordou Baekhyun. 

Os dois começaram a recriar  _ Missão Impossível  _ na cozinha, tomando cuidado para pegar o bolo e os doces extras, os colocando em uma mochila. Como se a vida realmente estivesse facilitando as coisas, felizmente ninguém apareceu e eles puderam fazer tudo sem problemas, saindo pela porta da cozinha que dava direto para a mata. Conforme andavam o mais rápido que podiam, o barulho das músicas remixadas de Hyoyeon deram lugar a risadas cúmplices que misturavam diversão e incredulidade por estarem realmente fazendo aquilo.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao local dos pés de sacis, onde eles já estavam reunidos em uma roda sentados no chão, como se esperassem a dupla chegar. Chanyeol sorriu para Baekhyun, que segurava os doces enquanto ele segurava o bolo e pôs um dedo nos lábios. Breno assentiu, iniciando uma contagem de três. 

_ Três, dois, um… _

— FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! — gritaram juntos, assustando o grupo ao mesmo tempo que os faziam pular em um pé só de alegria, causando risadas. 

— E aí, quem é o aniversariante? — Carlos perguntou e para a surpresa dele e de Breno, era o pequeno menino saci que tinha os olhos brilhando e um sorriso enorme nos lábios. 

— Sou eu! Eu tô muito feliz, obrigado de verdade! — ele agradeceu e Chanyeol teve que se controlar para não começar a chorar ali mesmo.

— Vamos cantar o parabéns logo, né? — sugeriu Baekhyun e todos assentiram.

O coro aconteceu com toda a felicidade e empolgação do mundo, dando a certeza de que o povo da mata realmente sabia como fazer um _ folguedo _ de respeito. Enquanto a cantoria rolava, Chanyeol olhava para Baekhyun e parecia que o sorriso dele passava em câmera lenta, o fazendo sorrir sem parar. E sem que Carlos percebesse, Breno também olhava para ele e sorria, pensando no quanto queria que aquele olhar tão animado fosse por causa de si.

E mesmo que o dois não soubessem, um era o motivo da felicidade do outro. 

≥

— Vocês realmente precisam ir embora?

O pequeno saci fez bico e cruzou os braços, claramente indignado. Chanyeol riu, se abaixando para bagunçar os cachinhos dele. 

— Precisamos, pequeno. O povo lá do sítio vai sentir a nossa falta se não voltarmos agora. 

— Tudo bem, — ele pareceu se dar por vencido. — Mas eu quero dar um presente pra vocês antes.

— Presente? Mas o aniversário é teu! — brincou Baekhyun, fazendo o saci rir. 

O menino então retirou a carapuça da cabeça, rodando a mão em cima do chapéu e fazendo uma luz azul sair, surpreendendo a dupla. Quando a luz apagou, ele pegou dois colares dentro da carapuça e ambos possuíam o mesmo pingente: Um pequeno cachimbo com uma folha enrolada. 

— Essa é uma lembrança pra vocês nunca esquecerem da gente. Sempre que entrarem em uma mata ou se perderem em uma floresta, eles vão ajudar vocês a encontrar o caminho. Vão proteger aqueles que protegeram os seres da mata. 

O pequeno saci disse com tanta maestria que foi difícil acreditar que ele era uma criança. Chanyeol e Baekhyun sorriram, colocando os colares. 

— Agradecemos por isso. — disse Carlos. — Até outro dia! 

Os sacis gritaram em despedida, acenando em despedida e os dois acenaram de volta. Conforme ele e Breno seguiam o caminho de volta, sentiam os corações flutuarem, como se pudessem transbordar de tanta leveza e energia boa que estavam emanando. 

— Tô feliz que tudo acabou bem — comentou Baekhyun, com as mãos nos bolsos — Com certeza eu vou contar essa história pros meus filhos no futuro. 

— Acho que a gente devia ir na corda do Círio ano que vem pra agradecer essa proeza de tu ter tido paciência pra resolver tudo sem fazer escândalo — brincou Chanyeol, contendo a vontade de falar que queria ser o outro pai dos filhos de Baekhyun, o fazendo rir.

— É o teu efeito, Carlos Chanyeol. Tu me deixa mais paciente só de te ver. 

Breno disse doce e Carlos derreteu todinho, se perguntando porque além de gostoso e divertido, Breno também tinha que ser tão fofo e atencioso. Foi então que, naquele exato momento, Chanyeol ouviu um barulho de água e abriu um sorriso enorme, já sabendo do que se tratava. Correu na direção oposta do caminho de volta, tendo um Baekhyun confuso em seu encalço que perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Quando finalmente parou de correr, viu que seu palpite estava certo. 

Bem ali, com a luz da lua cheia refletindo em suas águas, estava o igarapé que ele tinha descoberto há tempos, em uma viagem anterior para o sítio e o manteve em segredo. Olhou para Baekhyun, que tinha os olhos arregalados, e sorriu sugestivo. 

— Faz um tempão que eu não tomo banho de igarapé…

E ele não precisou dizer mais nada, pois Baekhyun tirou a camisa na velocidade da luz e pulou, espirrando água para todos os lados, passando a mão no cabelo molhado que agora tinha o topete defeito. 

— Anda logo, Chanyeol, a água tá boa demais!

Carlos sorriu malicioso. Agora era a hora perfeita para ter sua vingança pelo dia do açaizeiro. Retirou a camisa com a maior lentidão do mundo, mostrando o abdômen que assim como o de Baekhyun, era pouco definido e tinha a diferença de ter algumas gordurinhas, mas Chanyeol não se importava e amava ele assim. 

E pelo visto, não só ele, como Baekhyun também, pois ele poderia encher ainda mais o igarapé com tanta baba que escorria do canto da boca ao ver o corpo dele sob a luz da lua. Chanyeol deu um sorriso de canto e pulou logo na água, a fim de finalmente ter o seu sonho de consumo realizado. 

Enquanto sentia a água geladinha renovar suas energias, aproveitou para fazer uma guerrinha com Baekhyun, que prontamente aceitou a batalha e como duas crianças, ambos começaram a bater e a deslizar as mãos na água, rindo alto sem se preocupar. 

Em algum momento, Chanyeol achou um galho de árvore na água e com todo o cuidado para não acertar no olho do outro, o jogou em Baekhyun, acertando na cabeça dele e conseguindo deixar o galho preso, o que o fez rir que nem um condenado. Breno arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em choque.

— Ah, seu pomba lesa! 

Baekhyun gritou, indo atrás de Chanyeol que tentou nadar pra longe, mas teve sua cintura laçada pelas mãos do outro, que o trouxe para perto. Assim que os olhares se encontraram, um choque percorreu ambos os corpos, fazendo o calor aumentar mesmo que estivessem dentro d’água. Carlos deu um leve sorriso, segurando a nuca de Breno, que encostou os narizes, dando aquele sorrisinho de canto que quase fez Chanyeol dar um grito.

— Tu quer me beijar mesmo ou vai fugir que nem ontem? — Baekhyun provocou. 

Como resposta, Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior dele, o fazendo gemer. 

— Só vou fugir de ti se teu beijo for ruim, gala seca. 

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso, apertando mais a pegada na cintura de Chanyeol que arrepiou inteirinho. 

— Então, pomba lesa, tu vai ficar do meu lado pela tua vida inteirinha. 

Carlos sorriu e colou sua boca com a de Breno, sentindo seu coração acelerar junto com o dele. As línguas se enroscaram cheias de curiosidade e o calor aumentou, misturando excitação e leveza de um jeito que só os dois poderiam fazer. Chanyeol arranhou a nuca do outro com as unhas e Baekhyun respondeu quebrando o beijo e puxando o cabelo dele para trás, apenas para inspirar o cheiro bom do pescoço de Chanyeol e lambê-lo, deixando uma mordida que o fez gemer alto. 

Mas Breno também não escapou, pois Carlos também atacou seu pescoço, deixando um chupão leve e tendo ele gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido, lhe deixando doidinho da cabeça. Quando o olhou nos olhos de novo, Baekhyun sorriu, encostando os narizes em um beijo de esquimó, deixando Chanyeol enlaçar sua cintura enquanto rodeava o pescoço do outro. 

— Precisamos voltar agora mesmo? — Carlos perguntou baixinho. 

— Só se tu quiser chegar antes do bexigão estourar. 

Chanyeol até pensou por um momento, mas negou com a cabeça, deixando um selinho nos lábios de outro. 

— Acabei de descobrir minha dose de açúcar favorita. 

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, voltando a beijar aquele doidinho que fazia seu coração balançar. 

Nunca diga dessa água não bebereis, pois não tu não só vai beber, como vai acabar mergulhado em um igarapé com alguém que tu pensou odiar, mas na verdade, descobriu que era a farinha d’água do teu açaí.

E pela primeira vez na vida, Chanyeol soube que poderia ser pomba lesa a vontade, pois sempre teria Baekhyun sendo gala seca o suficiente para lhe acompanhar em todas as suas doidices. 

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DO DIA 31/10/2020]
> 
> E vamos de glossário o/
> 
> Égua: Utilizado na maioria das expressões, é conhecido como a vírgula paraense e dependendo da entonação pode significar medo, indignação, felicidade e etc.  
> Gala seca: Alguém que faz besteira.   
> Pomba lesa: Alguém lerdo.   
> O cavalo mordeu tua cabeça, foi?: "Você ficou doido?"  
> Levar o sal/farelo: Se ferrar intensamente; "Você quer morrer"?   
> De rocha: Confirmação.  
> Sem mancada: Não é mentira.   
> Encegueirado: Se apaixonar; Ficar fissurado em alguém ou em algo. 
> 
> E aí, vocês gostaram? Confesso que ainda tô meio insegura com essa fic porquê representar o lugar que moramos e amamos em uma história é uma responsabilidade enorme, mas fiquei satisfeita com o resultado e espero que vocês tenham se divertido e se interessado por conhecer mais o Pará! ❤️
> 
> Galerinha do Pará, vocês estão aí? Deêm um alô nos comentários, quero saber o que vocês acham! AAAAAAAA! 
> 
> 🌳 BÔNUS: MELODYS DA FIC  
> 💜 Príncipe Negro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sX0Beb9-Edg  
> 💜 São Amores: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkZOyjFx8Ys  
> 💜 Molduras de Um Retrato: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twJilE3-JT8
> 
> Um feliz dia do saci pra todo mundo (e happy halloween pros nutellas 👻💜😜)


End file.
